Ruby Goes To Hogwarts
by WannabeHobbit
Summary: ABANDONED I'm so bad at summaries. Well, Oliver Wood appears, and some totally new chars Ruby and Franklin and others. See my foreword for more details, ok? I desperately need readers! And I could need some help with rating!
1. First words

Hello to whoever reads this.  
  
This is my 1st Harry Potter fic and I hope you will like it.  
  
I Probably won't update too often as I have other stories to go. I esp. Concentrate on my AKT fic.  
  
But however I had the idea for a HP-fic in my mind for so long now that I just want to let it out. I know the idea of a transfer student isn't new but I'll do it anyways...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to characters and settings of Harry Potter, it's all Rowling's and Warner's and others' who also have rights I don't know.  
Wish I'd own oliver though (and if not him at least Percy or Lupin or F&G). I just LOVED Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley in the books and when I saw Sean and Chris in the films...WOW  
  
I also like Cedric Diggory. He's handsome, just and SURELY intelligent (whatever F&G might say).  
  
My story is set in Harry's 1st year and will be a romance story with...well you'll see.  
  
Ruby is me in some ways. At least her name and her house is me (at an online HP fanclub I recently joined). But else she probably will be different from me. I hope she is not going to be a Mary Sue. But if so please let m eknow and help to change! Would really be appreciated ::smiles:: - just as reviews! ::smiles even more::  
  
Next thing: as I'm German I don't really have a clue about American and English language. I just wrie and you please think the rest (accents, slang etc.) for yourself ok?  
  
I don't know the books by heart. So if there are any (bigger) plot mistakes to be spotted please tell me. Perhaps I will also change som ethings on purpose.  
  
This all is set for the whole story so I won't bother with writing any more of such stuff at the beginning of the following chapters unless I think it necessary.  
  
So now let's begin.  
  
Enjoy. 


	2. An unwelcome letter

Ruby was happily sitting in her compartment on the train home. And there were plenty reasons for her being happy: at last she had holidays, she had a bottle of pumpking juice in her right hand, Exploding Snap cards in her left one, she was playing with her two best friends, Carey and Edith, she finally had found out a curly-hair-charm (which she was planning to learn that summer) and Christopher Carlisle had asked her to keep contact during the summer shortly before she had entered the train.  
  
Life couldn't have been better!  
  
Ruby loved being a witch - for that she was, a witch. Not as good as her parents, both working at the American Ministry of Magic, would have liked her to be but not that bad either...  
  
The train would soon arrive Washington Station and so Ruby and her friends stopped playing cards and changed into normal clothes and stuffed their blue school robes onto their trunks while chattering excitedly about their plans for the summer. Carey had invited Ruby and Edith to visit her for the last month of holidays before they would start again at 1 October. They did that in turns ever since their first year and Edith, being Muggle-born, always enjoyed staying at a wizard's home while Carey and Ruby had been stunned by Edith's house last year. Strange apparatusses run by electricity and the pictures on the wall weren't moving! Of course they had heard about that all in Muggle Studies (they both had taken it since 3rd year hoping that it would be easy what with a Muggle-born friend) but to see it all work in reality had been amazing!  
  
Now they gathered their stuff, Ruby made sure that her tiny pet fairy was comfortably seated on her shoulder and off they were.  
  
On platform 17-5 her parents were already awaiting her and her luggage and after a wordful goodbye to her friends and a last blushing glance over to Chris Carlisle she left the station together with her parents and walked over to the car and to three wonderful months of freedom.  
  
At least that was what she thought was awaiting her but during family breakfast two weeks later (Ruby's hair was rather bushy from practising that curly-hair-charm) she got a letter which would turn her world upside-down.  
  
It was from Great Britain and the big owl delivering it was looking so overexhausted that Ruby dropped the letter on the table and first cared for the tired bird. Her fairy Witty however examined the letter more closely and seeing the coat of arms on the back she suddenly squealed and told Ruby's parents to have a closer look, too. They did and also got very excited.  
  
Ruby turned around confused.  
  
"What's this all about? Who has sent me this letter? I don't know anyb... oh NO!" She just had seen the coat of arms, too. The letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had asked the school for accepting Ruby as first year when she was ten but all she got was a friendly reply that all they could do was placing her on a waiting list. At that time Ruby had been very disappointed for Hogwarts had a great reputation and learing in Great Britain would have been an even greater adventure. But now as she had been at her Magical Institution for 4 years already she didn't want to be anywhere else. And she hadn't ben expecting to hear anything from Hogwarts again.  
  
'Alright Ruby, don't overreact!' she tried to calm herself down but that was rather difficult with three expecting faces around her 'Perhaps it is no acceptance...but what else would it be?'  
  
She opened the letter with shaking fingers and read it with an increasing impression of dread in her face:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms Riders,  
We are pleased to inform that our capacities at last allow us to accept you as our first ever transfer student. We are sure that you will work hard for that gratitude.  
Term begins on 1 September.   
You have two opportunities:  
  
1. You can arrive one week earlier (on 26 July) together with the teachers and be sorted immediately.  
  
2. You can arrive on 1 September together with all the other students and take part in the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
Unfortunately you can't keep on Medi-Wizardation as we don't offer that subject. A list of possible subjects is enclosed and we ask you to send us your substitue choice together with your answer which is awaited no later than 25 July.  
You will be placed in fifth year but that may change later as shortly before Christmas holidays you will take some extra exams wich will show on which year's standard your knowledge is. If two or more subjects will be on a lower level than required you will change the year but we hope you will do your best to prevent that.  
  
Yours sincerly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ruby dropped tha piece of parchment and her parents picked it up and read it with delight.  
Witty however didn't. She had noticed Ruby's despaired face and inquired about what was wrong but Ruby wasn't reacting at all. Just as her parents squealed happily "At last! Isn't that wonderful?" Ruby came back to her wits. She answered coldly  
  
"I WON'T GO!"  
  
Mr and Mrs Riders stared blankly at their daughter whom they had expected to be proud and glad. Finally her father spoke:  
  
"But...but Ruby! We thought you were waiting for that ever since you were ten..."  
  
"I had been, yes, but only until I was eleven! I then was fully involved at Salem Institution. I don't want to leave. I like it there." Ruby was calmer now. But determined not to go.  
  
"But Hogwarts has a very good reputation! If you graduate there..."  
  
"Pffh... They don't even have Medi-Wizardation!" Ruby tried to argue but unfortunately that didn'' work  
  
"No - but Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures both of which aren't offered at Salem Institution as far as I know."  
  
That was right. The British and American Magical School system were quite equal which would make it easier to change to school. But the British education at Hogwarts was better. So Ruby decided to change the tactics.  
  
"And what about my friends? I'm going to start my 5th year now. By that time all the friendships are already completely built up!"  
  
"I'm sure you will find friends very soon!"  
  
Ruby turned to her mother hoping for more understanding from that side.  
  
"Mooom, please! Christopher Carlisle showed interest in me! When I now leave he will as another one to be his study partner!!"  
  
But her mother merely smiled:  
  
"Oh, don't worry darling. British mothers have sons, too, y'know."  
  
"Oh yes! Long and lanky with red hair and freckles! Where do I sign in?" Ruby replied sarcastically and disappointed. She knew where this all would lead to.  
  
"Alright my dear daughter. As we are already at prejudices we will end that conversation now. Take the letter and Witty as counsellor" at that words the little elf's chest swelled with pride "and think it all over. You are a reasonable young miss and I know you will come back to your senses once you ahve accepted the situation. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance and you don't want to regret it later when you don't take it, do you?"  
  
And with that Ruby was "dismissed". She quickly grabbed some toast (with an small extra amount of marmalade for Witty) and went upstairs the fairy flying behind her struggling with carrying the letter but refusing any offer of help.  
  
Ruby laid down on her bed and sighed. Her father had been right and she knew it.  
  
She really wanted to enter the Ministry of Magic and a Hogwarts diploma would be a big step into that direction. And it had been her dream to be accepted at Hogwarts for her mother had been there. She had moved to the USA after she had got to know Ruby's father at the age of twenty-two. Only because of this relation she had been put on Hogwarts waiting list at all.  
  
Ruby read the letter again.  
  
It was a pity that they hadn't Medi-Wizardation. She scanned the subject list. Study of Ancient Runes didn't sound that difficult so she could learn the missing two years for the exams... The rest had to be nearly the same as in America, except History of Magic and Muggle Studies as they would surely be more Britain-related. But that was all a thing of learning. Ruby could be quite hard working on that when she wanted. Being set down on a lower year would be a shame...  
  
"What am I thinking? I WON'T GO!" Ruby scolded herself. Witty jumped.  
  
"Please not so loud!" she begged with her high voice then dugged her hand again into the marmalde. Ruby smiled at her. She was very fond of Witty who wasn't as conceited as fairies usually were. In fact she was quite reasonable and witty what gave her her name. Now she spoke again.  
  
"Why don't you want to go. I remember that shortly after you had tamed me you were hardly talking about anything else than your Hogwarts application. And you had been very disappointed after the letter came that you were only on a waiting list."  
  
"I know Witty. But you also know how I enjoy myself at Salem Institution."  
  
"Oh please! You enjoy yourself everywhere!"  
  
Ruby grinned  
  
"Cheeky brat! I've given you too much sugar quill parts I guess... Oh no! Don't look so upset! Hmmm....do you think I have a choice?"  
  
"Do YOU think it? You have heard your father and you know him. You are forced to go willingly if you take my meaning..."  
  
"Just too well, Witty, I take it just too well."  
  
And with a sigh Ruby leapt up from her mattress and wrote letters to her friends that she wouldn't be meeting them in September for then she would already be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	3. Making plans

After she had sent her parents' owls Romulus and Remus away with her letters (under the eyes of her happy parents) Ruby went back to her room and examined the letter closer.  
  
"Arrive with the teachers. Hah! As if! They won't see me earlier than I have to!"  
  
Witty sensed the bitterness in Ruby's voice and patted Ruby's hand with her own diminutive one. Then she shoved over the subjects list to distract Ruby who marked Study of Ancient Runes then took the other papers out of the envelope. One was a permission form her parents had to sign so that she could occasionally visit the village. No problem - her parents would do everything to comfort her! Next piece of parchment provided instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 and ¾. Simple!   
  
Then she scanned carefully the list of books and equipment.  
  
"Black uniform???? Are they mad? I don't want to look like a priest! What do you think Witty, would they be too upset if I take my Salem school robes with me?"  
  
"Oh Ruby don't!"  
  
"We'll see! The books...hmm...same spell book author....oh, I don't need a new Potions book...let's see...British Muggle's Behaviour part one...so they're just starting with special behaviour: fine, then I don't have to revise anything new for the test....what more?...two books for Study of Ancient Runes...and not too many new ones for the other subjects...well, at least I could keep them! Equipment seemes to be the same...WHAT??? NO!"  
  
Witty flinched again at that cry. Usually Ruby was very careful not to cry too loud in Witty's precense so something must have upset her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They say students are only allowed an owl or a car or a toad!"  
  
Witty whined.   
  
"Don't leave me here!"  
  
"Of course I'm not going to leave you here! You are coming with me! It can't be too difficult to hide you from the teachers!" Ruby caressed her fairy's back.  
  
"So you have accepted the situation at last and will enjoy your time in Great Britain?"  
  
"Accept yes - enjoy never! What do you think, will I manage to get thrwon out before christmas so I won't have to take the exams?" Ruby's eyes sparkled with evil plans.  
  
"Oh no, Ruby don't!"  
  
"But I want back to my friends. So my parents can't say I hadn't taken the chance! This ruddy school spoils all my plans for the summer. It deserves being ill-treated."  
  
"Do you really want to do that?"  
  
"Why not? ... Wait, you aren't going to tell my parents, are you?"  
  
Now Witty looked indignant.  
  
"Have I ever done so?"  
  
Ruby smiled excusingly.  
  
"No, you haven't. And it would have been rather a shock for me if so."  
  
The fairy didn't look too pleased and started a last attempt.  
  
"Don't you fear the detentions? Remeber what Sadie Portland had to do once. And she only had jinxed the statue in the Hall to hunt firt-years."  
  
Witty's plan wasn't working at all. Ruby giggled madly at that memory.  
  
"Oh yeah! That was good! I have to send Sadie an owl. She has to tell my how she had done that. Perhaps Hogwarts has statues, too."  
  
Witty hung her hand knowing she had failed miserably. Perhaps she could take some influence on Ruby once they would be at Higwarts. It wasn't that Witty didn't enjoy such jokes. Actually she really appreciated them but it wouldn't have been good for her mistress to be thrown out of a school such as Hogwarts! How could she then ever enter the Ministry? But she knew that it was of no use to tell that to Ruby. She wouldn't listen. In fact now she was much too occupied with making plans.  
  
"Hmm...that Melting Charm I learnt from Carey older brother. That would work fine at the cauldrons of the others during Potions, wouldn't it? ... I need new stacks of sugar quills - they're surely not allowed in lessons. ... And Filibuster's fireworks! I mustn't forget these!! ... Hope this Hogsmeade has a proper joke shop! I can't buy these things under the eyes of my parents, can I ?"  
  
Witty tried to keep up passive resistance by staying silent. But the mishievous part of her charcter was soon alive again and she joined Ruby in making plans on how to make a big mess the best.  
  
In the afternoon the big school owl was recovered enough to be snet back with Ruby's answer. She spent the evening together with her very pleased parents over a feastous dinner. That night she lay in her bed dreaming of exploding fireworks and hunting statues. 


	4. Shopping and travelling

The time until 27 August, the day when Ruby and her parents planned to go to London and stay at the Leaky Cauldron, went on as if time had been flying. Ruby had received excited letters of her friends who were glad for her but also sad that they now wouldn't see during school term anymore. Ruby had grinned at that. If they just knew! But she wouldn't tell them now. Perhaps later when the first pranks had been played.  
  
On beforementioned date Ruby was ready. She stood in the Hall, her trunk and bookbox next to her, Witty on her shoulder, and her broom (an Air Swish 50-4) in her hand. She was waiting for her parents so that they could bewitch her stuff and then fly off to London on their brooms as...  
  
"Oh no, dad, please not that thing!!"  
  
Her father had just entered the hall – carrying a big rolled carpet. He had bought it when he once had been in India on a Ministry's purpose. And he thought it to be a good instrument for family's travelling. Once he had flown Ruby with that thing to Carey – who laughed about that during almost the full rest of the summer.  
  
"Why not, darling? It's much more comfortable than the broomstick, isn't it?"  
  
"Why can't we use Floo Powder or a Portkey like decent people?" Ruby grumbled.  
  
"Because the American and British Floo Networks aren't yet harmonized enough, as I certainly told you about a hundred times. Who knows where we might come out?"  
  
"And you know your father's attitude towards Portkeys." Ruby's mother who just had entered the hall, too, butted in.  
  
Oh yes, Ruby knew. When her father had been but 5 he had played outside with an old rotten piece of wood. He didn't know it had been a Portkey for a family two hours ago. Something had gone wrong with it and suddenly Ruby's father had found himself in Egypt! Fortunately he had been spotted immediately by an Egyptian wizard and the mess could be sorted out quite quickly but it had been such a shock that Ruby's father had been extraordinary suspicious against Portkeys ever since that. Ruby sighed. Why couldn't he just stay at home and let her and her mom go alone – with a Portkey? But now it was too late. Too less time to organize a Port Key now. So she had to give in and travel by carpet – how embarassing! That surely wasn't suitable to cheer her up.  
  
On late evening of 28 August they reached London (they had spent the night at an island in the middle of the ocean placed there for travelling wizards). Her father landed the carpet on the roof of the Leaky Cauldron and immediately the invisibility function stopped working. They hurried to get down into the building. Fortunately it was dark so they didn't cause any attention in the Muggle streets.  
  
Ruby had to share a room together with her parents but she didn't care. The long trip had exhasuted her and she dozed off almost immediately Witty on the pillow next to her head.  
  
When Ruby awoke the next morning her parents were still fast asleep. She quietly dressed and was about to leave the room as behind her a high scolding began. Ruby turned and saw Witty sit at the pillow looking hurt that Ruby hadn't waked her up to take her with her. Ruby hastily excused then placed Witty on her favourite place, the shoulder (Ruby's mother has sewed soft pillows into all of the left shoulders of Ruby's clothes).  
  
Ruby didn't bother to eat brakfast. She wanted to have a look at Diagon Alley. In the backyard she tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin as explained in the Hogwarts letter and then watched the archway appearing. Behind that Diagon Alley opened and Ruby stepped in.  
  
"Not that bad but no comparison to Merlin Avenue, eh Witty?"   
  
Ruby had obviously decided to find everything not-too-impressive. She walked some steps looking around as she found her worst opinions about British boys supported: right next to her were four red-haired freckled boys standing around a red-haired plump woman with a red-haired girl on her hand. The woman was for some reason scolding two of the boys, obviously twins. One of them rolled his eyes.Then looking up and spotting Ruby he gave her a cheeky grin and blinked at her causing the woman to scold even more. Ruby catched phrases like "no respect" and "wait till I tell your father". Ruby walked on. She was sure these boys would be at Hogwarts, too, so she would probably see more than enough of them.  
  
She didn't buy any school things (her parents were responsible for that) and so merely walked through the Alley watching the people and shops. Soon she noticed that she caughte people's eyes. Younger children gazed at Witty who seemingly enjoyed that kind of attention, Hogwarts students of ruby's age seemed to wonder why they didn't know her. But Ruby didn't talk to anybody. They would find out soon enough.  
  
Ruby was thinking about buying some ice cream as she heard her name being called out. Blushing (she hated that) she turned and found her parents storm over to her looking worried.  
  
"So here you are, young lady! What did you think you were doing, eh?"  
  
At that moment the red-haired family passed her and the twins catching her father's words looked over, one of them grinning again. Ruby scowled and not wanting to appear like an idiot she answered quickly.  
  
"Dad! I turn 15 in September! I can walk along a street without protection, y'know?"  
  
"But not in a foreign country!" her mother looking relieved now that she had found her daughter said resolutely "I think you capable of strolling around that Muggle streets outside!"  
  
"Good idea! Shall we go?"  
  
But her father wasn't in the mood for jokes now.  
  
"Ruby! What's wrong with you? You usually are a obedient girl. Is it just because you're sent to Hogwarts? We thought it had been your decision, too?"  
  
Ruby didn't want a quarrel. She wanted her parents to leave with a rather good feeling. They were capable of forewarning her future teachers. And that surely would spoil her plans. So she just muttered "Sorry." and then went shopping with her parents. She avoided contact with the other people, especially those who looked like Hogwarts students. She only wanted to get her things and then spent the rest of time until train leaving at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
That evening Ruby was alone at their room. Her parents were out in Diagon Alley to search for some unusual British souvenir. Ruby had suggested them to buy that in Muggle London for there they would rather find something but they didn't value her suggestion too much.  
  
Ruby stood in front of the mirror (which kept on telling her that she'd look neat) wearing her new school robes. They were plain and black. So very unalike her old royal blue ones which she had secretly stuffed into her trunk. Witty didn't bother to talk Ruby into not wearing these anymore. She sat on Ruby's pillow sucking happily at a piece of orange fruit.  
  
The next two days Ruby stayed at the Leaky Cauldron as she had planned. Her parents couldn't make her get out of it. Ruby just refused to go pretending she wasn't feeling well.  
  
At September the first however she really wasn't well. In her stomach was a great lump and her eyes now and then filled with tears no matter how strong Ruby was trying to fight them back. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her constantly that she now could be at Carey's place chattering along with her and Edith.  
  
At 10am Ruby and her parents entered King's Cross. Train would be leaving at 11 o'clock but Ruby wanted to be there as early as possible so there wouldn't be too much people on the platform. However the station itself was rather packed with people.   
  
"Have they never seen a student on her way to boarding-school before?" Ruby growled as again somebody was looking strangely at her big trunk and the parcels on it. "At home we had an own entrance and no annoying Muggles..."  
  
"Don't bother, darling." her mother tried to soothe her "Platform nine and three-quarters' over there."  
  
Ruby's mother didn't need the instructions of the letter. She remembered very well. Ruby had no problem with walking through the barier, it wasn't very different at Washington Station. The platform wasn't very full. In fact it was rather empty. Ruby was happy to be here so early for in about half an hour it would surely have been overloaded. So she had enough time to find an empty compartment of which she had quite a big choice. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Always went in the last minutes...everything full of course...but could rely on Liz holding me a seat." she was revelling in memories "Wish your granny could see you now."  
  
Ruby's British grandmother had been a witch, too, and died two years ago. About Ruby's grandfather no one ever spoke. She had never got to know him.   
  
She finally found a compartment at the very end of the train and settled down there. She immediately closed the door of it in the hope that nobody would disturb her then. She wanted to practice her curly-hair charm. But her parents refused to let her stay in the compartment until the train would leave so she left the train again and stood with her parents while the platform filled with people. Ruby was thankful that everybody was so busy with themselves that nobody took notice of her. Her parents kept on giving her advices and instructions concerning her behaviour.  
  
"Remember you're a kind of diplomat now. You don't want them to get a wrong impression of us Americans do you?" her father said several times.   
  
What did he think? That Ruby was deaf? Her mother noticed that this admonition wouldn't work so she told her  
  
"I'm sure you will like it once you are there. You had no serious problems at Salem Institution and I'm sure you won't have at Hogwarts, too." and she played her last trump card "Don't be a shame for me, ok?"  
  
Ruby groaned inwardly. She hated it when her mother said that together with her trusting and smiling face. It always meant an unclear conscience. How was Ruby supposed to do anything against the rules with that picture of her mom in the head??  
  
It was time to leave the platform now so Ruby hugged her parents a last time then climbed back into the train. She was happy that she already had her compartment. Asking one of those British would have given away her American origins and she wasn't in the mood of answering questions.   
  
However when she entered "her" compartmnet she found that she wasn't alone anymore. A pair of over-excited twin girls (first-years by the looks of them) stood at the window talking to their parents. Ruby was very in the mood of bullying them away but as their and her parents were standing at the window that wasn't possible. She said goodbye to her parents again as the train started moving. Then she sat down making sure she had a window seat before the twins took both. As they finally, too, sat down Ruby was still thinking about a possibility of getting rid of them. She wanted to be alone. Witty couldn't stay in Ruby's pocket forever and she wanted to practise! The girls were now that their parents weren't with them anymore rather intimidated and dared hardly to look at Ruby whho scowled at them all the time.   
  
Finally they seemed to have get it and hurried out of the compartment. Immediately Ruby slid the door closed and also closed the purple curtains so that nobody could see into it. Then she released Witty who happily flew some rounds through the compartment then settled down on Ruby's knee watched her practising her charm and gave cheeky comments on the results.  
  
"Oh yes, now you have it! – oh wait, no, sorry, my mistake." … "Shouldn't you emphasize the words in another way?" … "Woah, yes, you should! Nice effect though! Look at those colours!" … "Is that smoke emitting from the back of your head?"   
  
It was only when Ruby threatened (playingly) to practise the charm on Witty that she went silent and reduced her "comments" on shaking the head as a sign that the charm still wasn't right. After an hour of practice Ruby gave up. She decided to let her hair rest a bit – and hoped that her hat would hide it later. Witty got tired and scrambled back into Rubys chest pocket where she curled up and dozed away.  
  
Shortly before lunchtime the twin girls came back. They had a determined look on their faces as if they had decided to stay in the compartment now and not to leave it whatever Ruby would do or say. But she was so frustrated about her many useless tryings that she left them in peace. She only thought about how long they might have discussed about whether to go back into the compartment or not. Ruby liked being the older one. She could remember her first travel to Salem Institution just too well. She had had the bad luck to sit in a compartment which had been chosen as regular compartment of some older students. She had to leave it and spend the travel outside on the corridor as everywhere else had been full. There she had got to know Carey and Edith: they had invited her to come into their compartment and the three of them shared two seats and later everything else, too. Ruby smiled at that memory as a witch with a trolley stopped at the door and asked if they would like to buy something. Ruby was delighted. She had heard about Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Cauldron Cakes. She also bought some chocolate frogs to start a new collection (of course they had had different cards at her home).  
  
The rest of the journey she tried to ignore the twins who chatted along endlessly. As the afternoon drew on the landscape became wilder and the sky darker. Ruby became more and more nervous. She pulled out the letter and skimmed it again. Sorting ceremony – what might this Sorting be? Her mother had told her much about Hogwarts before Ruby went to school and still had been hoping for being accepted at Hogwarts. But she ahd forgot most of that and once she had been at Salem Institution she had found it to be the best school in the world and hadn't been too interested in her mother's old school stories anymore. In the last days her mother had told much about it again and now Ruby wished she had been listening more attentively. She only remembered that there had been different houses (What a rubbish! she thought) and the students had been sorted according to their abilities. Her mother had been a Raveclawing or something like this. But what were the names of the other houses??? And how would the Sorting be done? Their abilities…would the students have to perform a charm or so? But what would Muggle-borns do then? Ruby couldn't help becoming even more nervous. She considered to ask the girls but decided not to. She would find out soon enough.  
  
Then they began to change into their black school robes and Ruby took out her Salem robes. They looked curiously at her but didn't dare say anything. Ruby felt good. She loved the light feeling of her robes and was always surprised about how warm they could be if required.  
  
Finally the train stopped and Ruby left it together with the other students who looked at her with surprised faces. Some of them asked her inquisitive questions but Ruby ignored them. She looked around where to go as she heard a deep voice coming from one end of the dark platform.  
  
"Firs'-years and Miss Riders! Over here! Firs'-years and Miss Riders"  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes. That had been even worse than her parents calling out her name in Diagon Alley. She turned towards the voice – and frozed. There was a huge man, at least double the size of a normal man, with a lantern in his hand now gathering a group of first-years around him some of them gaping up at him. Next to that man the small children looked even smaller, nobody of the older students seemed to be surprised about the sheer size of the man. There even was a "Hi Hagrid!" or "Had a good summer, Hagrid?" here and there when they passed him. So his name was Hagrid and this Hagrid was now that Ruby had joined the group leading them down a slippery and dark way.  
  
They finally came to a halt at a big black sea. At the other end against the dark sky Ruby could see a huge even darker castle with many towers and battlements. Many of the hundreds and hundreds of windows were lit and made it look a cosy place. Ruby was gaping forgetting her intention be not too impressed for a moment. She barely noticed that she entered a boat together with the twin girls who looked nervously at her than stared back at the castle like erveryone else. Silently they flooded over the lake and Ruby felt like in a dream – she didn't notice much of her surroundings until they finally all stood in front of a big gate. Hagrid knocked three times.  
  
The door opened and a severe looking witch (Hagrid called her Professor McGonagall) now took the group of students. The entrance hall was big – it reminded Ruby of the hall at Salem Institution – and the familiar lump in her throat came back. She suddenly felt an urge to turn and run away but instead she followed the witch just as the others did into a small chamber next to what seemed to be the dining hall (there was a loud buzz of voices coming from the doors). In the chamber they all stood very huddled together and the first-years were looking even more nervous than Ruby was feeling herself.  
  
Professor McGonagall was welcoming them all (thankfully Ruby noticed that she wasn't mentioned separate this time – although the Professor gave her a sharp look) and told them that the Sorting ceremony would take place before the feast would began. Now at last Ruby heard the proper names of the houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Ruby didn't understand what the point in sorting the students was. It only meant competition in her eyes. The witch adviced them to wait silently then left the chamber.  
  
Nervousness flooded over Ruby again. She straighented her robes, made sure that her hat was in the right place and checked that the lump that was Witty wasn't sticking out too much. Two steps aside her were a tall red-haired boy (hadn't she seen him anywhere before?) and a skinny very short one with black hair. The black-haired asked the other one what the Sorting would be. And to Ruby's horror the red-head answered he had been told it would hurt. What were these Brits on? She was wondering what might have been waiting for them as the next shock stroke her: about twenty ghost came hovering into the chamber. Ghosts??? Ruby hadn't expected them! At Salem Institution ghosts weren't allowed because they had been helping students to cheat in exams in former times. Ruby didn't know Hogwarts had ghosts. The urge to run away grew ever bigger and bigger. Then the Professor came back and led them in a line into the Grat Hall as she had called the dining hall.  
  
As Ruby entered the room she couldn't help but gape. It was huge with four long tables full of chattering students, there were golden plates and goblets everywhere (the bowls however seemed to be empty – didn't the witch say anything about a feast?) at one side of the hall was the teacher's table where the students were filing up now. Ruby could see many of the other students pointing at her and whispering. She knew she was noticeable because of her height and the different-coloured robes…and she did what she had doubted to ever do: she wished she had been arriving with the teachers one week ago! The Sorting wasn't going to happen in front of all these students, was it??  
  
Then Ruby saw some of the first-years staring up at the ceiling, she did so, too, and couldn't believe it: there was none at all! Directly over thousands of hovering candles was the black starry sky. After a moment of surprise Ruby thought that there had to be a ceiling. It was too warm in the hall. She thought hard about how the ceiling might have been enchanted. As she looked down again she noticed that there was a stool in front of the students now bearing a large old hat which had started to sing a song about the four houses. Sounded as if they only had to put on that hat and it'd be sorting them. Ruby was relieved. That couldn't be too difficult. As the hat had finished the song the hall burst into applause and cheering. It seemed to be a big thing here. Well, ok, a speaking hat wasn't really that bad – Ruby was again in her I'm-not-impressed-at-all-mood now that she knew she wasn't going to make a fool of herself in front of the whole school. Now Professor McGonagall now holding a large scroll of parchment in her hands spoke again.  
  
"When I call out your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." Great! Ruby thought, How am I to know which is the appropriate one?   
  
"First year.   
  
Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
As a girl with pink face and blonde pig-tails stumbled forward Ruby grew more gloomily. Great! she thought again, So I'll be the last one to be sorted. Just what I have been hoping for! And again she wished to have arrived one week ago.  
  
The girl became a Hufflepuff, the next one, too. At least Ruby now knew how to recognise the right table: the students on it burst out in laud clapping and cheers when one was announced to join them. The Sorting went on and the group in front of the teachers table grew steadily smaller. The hat seemed to take different amounts of time to sort each student. The twin girls were sorted into different houses (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor). Ruby began to feel a bit bored until  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Ruby was stunned. THE Harry Potter?? Obviously the other students in the hall were discussing the same question. Needless to say she knew about the Boy Who Lived. Quickly she counted the years – of course, he now was about to start his magical education. Ruby was even more stunned when the skinny short chap who had been standing next to the tall red-head went to the stool. She had imagined the great Harry Potter to be a bit of a more impressive stature. He had his back to Ruby so she couldn't see his scar although she would have liked to.  
  
It took quite a while until the hat cried out  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Gryffindor table almost exploded – so loud was the cheering and clapping. Harry went over to them and had to shake several hands until he could sit down. Ruby recognised the twin brothers she had seen at Diagon Alley shouting "We have Potter! We have Potter!".  
  
The rest of the sorting was nothing important anymore after that eruption but Ruby noticed that the red-haired boy ("Weasley, Ronald!") joined Potter at Gryffindor table under the cheer of three other red-heads. Two of them the twins. They seemed to be brothers which would explain why Ruby had had the feeling she would have seen him before. It must have been at Diagon Alley when they had surrounded their mother scolding the twins.   
  
It couldn't take too much time anymore. And soon enough Ruby was the only one standing there. She felt her ears and cheeks burn. Everybody in the hall seemed to look at her and a quiet hissing lay over the sea of pointed black hats in front of her.  
  
Professor McGonagall read out  
  
"Fifth year.  
  
Riders, Ruby!"  
  
Nervously Ruby stepped forwarded, settled down on the stool and McGonagall placed the old hat on her head… 


	5. First Friends?

A/N: No single review??? Well, no review means also no flame… ::shrugs:: Today I read that fairies can't speak with humans – well, in my story they can, and have a higher intelligence than usual. Would be boring else.  
  
Additional Disclaimer: You'll find phrases and dialogues used by Rowling. For example Dumbledores speech. I just couldn't see why I should change that stuff. I only changed "first-years" to "new students" so that Ruby is included, too. So please don't sue. As always this disclaimer is of course for ALL chapters.  
  
A/N 2: Please excuse it when I make mistakes concerning geograhy and such stuff (for example "Washington Station"). It really wasn't my fav subject at school….  
  
Oh, and here I have a picture I've drawn of Ruby:  
  
http://de.geocities.com/rubyfrumblefoot/Galerie/RubyWitty.jpg  
  
And for anybody who's interested:  
  
http://de.geocities.com/rubyfrumblefoot/Galerie/WeasleyTwins.jpg  
  
~*~  
  
The Hat sat neatly on Ruby's head and for a moment nothing happened. She nervously kneaded her blue school hat in her hands waiting for the Hat to announce her house as she suddenly heard a quiet voice talking to her.  
  
"Aaah, an older student you are, yes? And American, too, as I see. Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
It was the Hat! Ruby nearly fell off the stool in fright. She heard some laughter coming from the students at the tables but couldn't make out who it was. She scowled into the crowd while the Hat spoke on.  
  
"Well, let's have a look. I see, problems with learning out of books but hard working. I know where that is valued. Yes, you will best fit into HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The last words were shouted into the Great Hall and Ruby could see Hufflepuff table erupt with cheers though most of their faces wore confused expressions (obviously about the fact they got a new fifth-year student). She replaced the Sorting Hat by her own and stalked over to the table. There was a free seat opposite the girl who had been first to be Sorted – Hannah Abbott when her memory didn't trick her. Right and left of Ruby were sitting two first-year boys whose names she had forgotten but didn't care either.  
  
Then a tall wizard with a long white beard who had been sitting in the middle of the teachers' table (so it was probably Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster) got to his feet and looked at them with a delighted expression on his face. Ruby prepared herself for an endless and boring start-of-term-speech as Professor Corners, the Headmaster of Salem Institution, held every year.  
  
"Welcome!" Dumbledore said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." Ruby's mind began to drift away as they usually did during Corner's speech. She was quite good at dreaming while listening with a half ear and pretending to be very interested. "And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
Thank you!"  
  
And with that he sat down again. Ruby was stunned. Dumbledore was said to be ingenious but a bit unconventional – "odd" may have been the better word. However she liked it this way for she was very hungry. By the way – where was the food? The boy on her left side gasped and Ruby turned back to the table – which was now laden with food! There was everything a hungry stomach could dream of. Even mint humbugs where there. She loved these! She looked around – there were no House Elf waitors to be seen.  
  
"Has any of the teachers conjured that up?" she asked more to herself than to anybody else.  
  
However the stout boy to her right who had been helping himself to roast beef had heard her.  
  
"Of course the food wasn't just conjured! It would vanish in our stomachs later, wouldn't it?" he seemed to be in a rather bold mood now that the Sorting was over.  
  
"That was my fear."  
  
"Oh really! Do you listen to what you're saying? They can't let us starve here!" the boy shook his head.  
  
"So where does the food then come from?" Ruby asked trying to distract that little brat. But he just exclaimed  
  
"It's sent up from the kitchens below, of course!" and on Ruby's bewildered expression he added "Phew! You aren't really on the brainy side, are you?"  
  
Ruby's jaw dropped at that cheekiness. At Salem Institution youngsters usually had more respect against the older students. She thought about a possible answer that would put him in his place as the girl next to Hannah Abbott (Susan Bones Ruby thought) butted in.  
  
"Ernie, right? Better hold your tongue! She is older than you as I might remind you!" she said sternly.  
  
"Yeah!" Hannah now said "My brother is Hufflepuff Prefect. And when you don't watch what you're saying I'm telling him about you."  
  
That seemed to shut him up and he leaned over his meal again. Ruby now began to fill her plate, too, thinking about how she could nick some of the veggies for Witty. The food was different from her school's but nevertheless delicious. Her mother used to cook English food quite often and she was good at it – but her cooking was nothing against THIS!   
  
"So – where are you from? And why do you start here so late?" Hannah asked her.  
  
Ruby looked up her mouth full with Yorkshire pudding.   
  
"I'm from the United States. My parents want me to graduate at Hogwarts like my Mom had."  
  
Hannah looked truthfull interested. She seemed to be eager to hold up the conversation about which Ruby was somehow thankful for she had a question.  
  
"Erm…Hannah, right?" the girl nodded "May I ask you a question?" again she nodded "You said that your brother was – er – a Perfect. What's that?"  
  
Hannah snickered a bit but answered promptly.  
  
"It's Prefect! And Prefects are students who are responsible for the other students in their houses. They help sorting out problems especially first-years have. Y'know, schedule and homework and so. And they keep an eye on the behaviour and order in both houses and corridors. They even are allowed to take points from students. Don't you have the likes at your school? … I mean, you WERE at a school before weren't you?"  
  
"Of course I was! Otherwise I wouldn't be in fifth year, would I?" that had been rather harsh as Ruby could see in Hannah's face so she quickly went on "Well, we had no points or "Prefects" but Floor Inspectors and tutors. The Floor Inspectors, or more commonly known as Students on Patrol," Ruby couldn't help but grin "are responsible for the order on their floors. They are named by the teachers and act in their name. That's good, for so we don't have teachers going up and down the floors all the time. And quite every student, except the first-years of course, is a tutor for one of the younger ones. They help them with homework and the likes."  
  
'What am I doing here?' she thought 'Socialising with first-years or what?' But the long and silent travel had been really dull for her who normally couldn't stop babbling. It was a relief to know that she actually still was able to talk. And it was nice to tell them something about Salem Institution.  
  
"Floors? Don't you have houses, too?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
"Well, sort of but not in the same way as you have here. There are three dorm houses, two with three floors and one with only one floor. Each floor is for one year with dorms and common rooms. It's the best to be seventh year, then you have a whole house for yourself!" Ruby dreamed. Being in seventh year at last was the big aim of every Salem student from first year on. They made the best parties and had the most fun of all.  
  
"So you move every year?" Susan asked, Ruby nodded.  
  
"And you aren't in one house during all the school time?" Hannah asked, Ruby nodded again.  
  
"Isn't that dull?" the boy on Ruby's right side, Ernie, tried to take part in the conversation. He apparently wanted to be on good terms with his fellow students after all.   
  
"No, it isn't!" Ruby opposed. "I mean, you have your houses, we have our floors. They don't have any names, just First-year Corridor and so on. Well, the Students on Patrol tend to give the floors their own names but nobody actually even THINKS of using these names. Especially as there are always 5 till 10 Inspectors. We can't give the floors so many names, can we?"  
  
"So many? Why are there so many Inspectors?" it seemed to be beyond Ernie why so many students were required.  
  
"Because there are so many students in each year. Salem Institution, that's the name of my school by the way, covers whole 11 states! That's pretty much though some of these are rather small so that there aren't too many of us living there… But all in all the school's really big – even bigger than Hogwarts! And better." She added very quiet.  
  
The others hadn't heard the last thing for at that statement the plates and bowls were wiped clean and the sweet appeared. There was ice-cream in every flavor Ruby could think of and apple pies and fruit and much more. Ruby could feel Witty stir excitedly in her pocket – she could smell the ice-cream and fruits, Ruby gave her a small nudge and hoped that nobody had seen her robes move. But everybody was much too busy with eating and the rest of the meal went on silently. When all had finished everything was wiped clean again and the Headmaster stood once more up and all the talking in the Hall stopped.  
  
"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."  
  
'Oh great,' Ruby thought, 'well, at least he bothers us with that stuff when we are all full and satisfied'  
  
"The new students should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Ruby listened intently. Looks as if she had found a first way of breaking the rules. Ideas were welling up in her head. "And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.  
  
I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."  
  
'What? That's mean!' Ruby was a bit furious so she didn't really notice what was said next.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
  
I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
Ruby came back to her senses. What did he just say? Must have been something serious for there were some concerned faces around her but she didn't dare to ask and so reveal that she hadn't been listening.  
  
"And finally I want to solve a small riddle that maybe has occupy some of you during the evening. As you have seen we have a new fifth-year student."  
  
Oh no! Ruby's face fell. She had dreaded something like this to happen all evening.  
  
"Ms Ruby Riders has found her way from the American Salem Institution for Magical Education to Hogwarts to spend the rest of her school time with us. She was kind enough to show us all her school's uniform but I'm sure she will wear Hogwarts robes as soon as lessons start." at that he gave her a sharp look. Ruby blushed and looked down at her sleeves. She was very fond of her robes: navy blue with embroidered golden stars and half-moons at the borders (A/N: can be seen on my drawing). However Dumbledore continued "I'm sure you will all give her a warm welcome and make sure she will feel like home."  
  
Ruby felt hundreds of eyes looking at her and noticed a reamarkable heat fighting its way up to her face and ears.  
  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"  
  
Ruby looked up again, there were golden words written in mid-air (probably Dumbledore had connjured them up).  
  
"Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"  
  
The Hall echoed from the hundreds of voices, quiet and loud, high and deep, melody and unmelody. Everybody was so concentrated on themselves that nobody noticed that Ruby sang quietly the text of Salem's school song. (A/N: you don't expect me giving you a text, d'you? *g*) Everybody stopped at different times. At the end there were only two voices left. They came from the next table, Gryffindor. Ruby turned around (she had her back to them): it were the red-haired twins. They sang the text to a very slow funeral march. Ruby couldn't help but grin. They seemed to like being in the center of attention. Finally they, too, ended and Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot! The new students will please go with their Prefects."  
  
Ruby could hear several voices in the Hall calling out "First-years follow us, please!"  
  
She stood up and followed the other first-years out of the Hall. The rest of the school waited in their seats to let them get to their houses in peace. In the Entrance Hall the groups divided. Ruby could see two students wearing shiny badges with the letter "P" on it and calling the Hufflepuffs to follow them. One of these stopped and waited for Hannah who was walking next to Ruby to come up. He then walked right next to her exclaiming  
  
"Well done, Hannah! Hufflepuff, too! Mum'n'Dad will be proud"   
  
Ruby could immediately tell they were siblings. They had the same blue eyes, the same fresh color in the face and the same blonde hair – though he had no pigtails of course. Now he turned to Ruby.  
  
"So you're American, eh? I've seen you down at the station and was wondering if you've taken the wrong train." he laughed "But as you were following the first-years… Oh, by the way I'm Franklin Abbott, call me Frank. I'm also fifth-year and Prefect. So when you have questions just ask me. I will help you getting along with everything. First days at Hogwarts can be rather confusing." Franklin was saying this with an amazing speed smiling all the time. Ruby decided then that if she ever would have questions to NEVER ask Franklin Abbott. He looked like he would talk her to death as answer for "Where's the toilet?"  
  
So Ruby just nodded nonchalantly and then looked around her not sure if she would ever find that way alone, too. Franklin seemed to have read her thoughts.  
  
"Aaah, don't care, you will remember the way to Hufflepuff Gardens pretty soon. But in the first time better don't go alone for there are..." he said but was interrupted by Ruby:  
  
"Erm, excuse me – Hufflepuff GARDENS? You don't live outside do you?"  
  
"At first – there is no 'you', just a 'we'. You are a Hufflepuff now, better feel like one, too.  
And at second – of course we don't live outside, we have a floor for ourselves. But our house teacher is Professor Sprout, Herbology teacher. So there are plants everywhere, we take care of them, y'know. And from every window you can see the Hogwarts gardens and the green houses. So it's called Hufflepuff Gardens. It's really green in there. You have to be careful with some of the plants but most of them are…" he again had begun to talk endlessly and most of the first-years around them were listening intently. Ruby however wasn't. She rather tried to retain the way – but failed miserably. They passed a painting picturing a witch tending her garden. She waved at them but Ruby felt so helpless she just scowled at her while the Muggle-born kids gasped in awe.  
  
Finally they reached what Ruby had never expected INside a castle: a wall full with ivy. She looked at it surprised. Was that the entrance of their house? Not really unnoticeable, was it? The second Prefect now turned to them saying  
  
"Here we are. That's the entrance of our common room. You really don't have to look so worried, it's bewitched evergreen ivy. There is no way coming into it than saying the password. It is changed from time to time, you will find the new passwords on the notice-board. Please don't give away where our entrance is and what the passwords are." Then she turned to the wall and said loud and clearly  
  
"Great Expectations!" (A/N: I know that's the title of a book. I've never read it but I thought it to be a good passwort for the beginning of a school term.)  
  
The ivy began to move until a passage was open. The first-years (and Ruby - though she wouldn't have admitted it) were reall impressed by that – and the common room itself. It really was obvious that an Herbology Professor was their Head of house. There were plants everywhere (Ruby thought about how the common room might look with a History of Magic teacher as Head of house) and huge windows (there must have been much light during the day) and tables and chairs with comfortable looking yellow pillows on them and benches with the same pillows, and there was one big fire place (without any plants near it for they could burn) with yellow settees around it. Ruby liked the place. It looked much like the park of her school.  
  
They all gathered around the Prefects and now Franklin spoke to them.  
  
"Welcome to our common room. Let's make it short as you surely want to go to bed soon. The door on the left side of the room leads to the girls' corridor, the door on the right to the boys'. Please be informed that visits to the other sex's dorms aren't allowed–"  
  
"Who would like that anyway?" Ernie asked loudly receiving some snickers. Franklin looked at him smiling.  
  
"You will understand later I daresay." then he looked at Ruby and winked as if saying she knew what he meant. Ruby looked at her feet. At her school that hadn't been such a big deal. Girls and boys shared the same floor though living in different rooms, of course. They often had made secret parties together on the floors and in the common rooms after persuading the Students on Patrol to join them. Ruby grinned again as she was following the girl Prefect who was showing them their dorms.  
  
"I'm Alice and in sixth year. The dormitory for the first-years are over there, d'you see the number one on it? And fifth year is here, Ruby, there is a new bed in there for you. You will all find your luggage in your rooms already. And additionally there are scarfs and winter gloves in the house colours. Wear them with pride. I hope I will never have to take off points from any of you. Now, have a good night."   
  
Ruby heard the other students file into the common room and quickly entered her new dorm. There were huge windows again with yellow curtains. She apparently was sharing it with 7 other girls for there were 8 four-poster beds standing in there. The velvet bed hangings were of the same yellow as were the curtains and had been the pillows on the chairs and benches. 'Must be the house color' Ruby thought and found that theory supported by the scarf hung over her trunk: it was black and yellow. Again she felt a movement at her chest and was immediately remembered of Witty. She scrambled into her bed and closed the hangings. Then she pulled off her robes and let Witty soar happily out of the pocket but had to silent her immediately for her room-mates seemed to have entered the room. She could hear them talking and laughing together.  
  
Ruby fought down the tears which were coming up at the memories of her fellow dorm-gang (Edith, Carey, Rosie and Delana) and left her bed to get her nightgown out of the trunk. There were seven girls each standing at their four-posters now staring at her. Then suddenly Ruby was surrounded by them and overthrown with introducings and questions.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tracey. Welcome at Hogwarts."  
  
"Fine you're a Hufflepuff, too. My name's Elizabeth but call me Liz. And they're Violet and Myra."  
  
"How are you? It's so cosy here, don't you think? It's good to have a new fellow Hufflepuff."  
  
"We can never be enough."  
  
And so on. Ruby was overwhelmed by their friendliness but didn't feel like talking so she pretended to be tired changed into her nightgown and then scrambled back to Witty who was expectingly facing her. Ruby had managed to smuggle two grapes and a strawberry out of the Hall: it was a feast for tiny Witty. She ate them in no time being exceptionally hungry then laid down on the pillow next to Ruby who was already fast asleep and dozed off soon after.   
  
~*~  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE tell me. Every review makes my day smile. 


	6. Meeting Oliver Wood

A/N: No reviews still…but I'm listening to a new CD at the moment so I'm too much in a good mood to cry… And I won't give up! Perhaps some day one will read it and leave a (hopefully nice) review. I know I made a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters. Believe me, they're all typing-caused… ::smiles::  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby woke up very early in the next morning. She needed some time to realise where she was and why she already was awake: Witty was tugging at her ear! She gave the fairy a gloomy look through squinted eyes.  
  
"Why the– ?" just then she noticed how shaken Witty appeared and her gloomy expression changed into a concerned one.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There...there was a GHOST flying through the room!" Witty whispered with big scared eyes "It ... looked like a monk!" her lower lip trembled with fear.  
  
"Oh, that's it...yeah, I know." Ruby was relieved though still concerned about Witty "You must've been sleeping when we met the ghosts yesterday evening. Well, Hogwarts Castle has ghosts. You don't have to be afraid of them I think. You have probably seen the Fat Friar, the ghost of Hufflepuff House. That Franklin guy has mentioned him yesterday."  
  
"They have ghosts here? Well, I hope we won't have too much contact with them..."  
  
"Believe me Witty, I hope so, too."  
  
The fairy was calmed down now and laid down again. Ruby did so, too, but soon realised that she couldn't sleep anymore. And the quiet snores of Witty next to her didn't help very much. Ruby envied her fairy pet who could sleep everywhere at every time of the day. Her wristwatch told her it was 4.30. Ruby sighed and heaved herself out of the bed. After a long bath and careful tending of her tortured hair ("Damn charm!" she muttered) Ruby was back in her dorm. After a short hesitating she finally pulled on her Salem robes woke Witty up and quietly left Hufflepuff Gardens to set out for breakfast. That was at about quarter past six. Ruby soon realised that there were more new things to learn than History of Magic or Ancient Runes: the castle was old – and naturelly it held the usual stuff to entertain itself: trick steps, secret passages, fake doors and other things like that. She had known her Salem ways but Hogwarts was of course totally new for her. She felt like a stupid first-year while Witty was so bored that she crept into the wand pocket in Ruby's left sleeve to take a nap again.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Ruby muttered insulted.   
  
Her first success (after two dead ends) was finding the painting of the woman in her patch (she slept with her head in the cabbage). Ruby passed it delighted, turned left – and stood in front of a solid wall again. Frustrated she turned – and came face to face with a ghost. Ruby gave a small cry of fright then backed away, right against the wall. There was no way of escape. The ghost had a nasty glitter in his eyes though smiling sweetly.  
  
"Lost?" he asked with a voice of hardly suppressed delectation.   
  
Ruby merely nodded.  
  
"Oooooh, no problem. Let dear Peeves help you!" Ruby didn't know if she could trust him. There was something in his expression that made her suspicious.   
  
"Just go back the way and turn left on the first opportunity, then right and after this straight on – can't miss it then." And with that he flew away cackling quietly.  
  
Ruby shook her head still disbelieving this meeting. She went back but at the crossing she hesitated, left he had said but Ruby decided to try straight ahead first – which was the right decision she noticed as she shortly after this entered the Entrance Hall. It was 7 sharp. Sighing she went into the Great Hall which was completely empty – well, not completely. There was a ghost sitting at Hufflepuff Table – obviously the Fat Friar. Ruby sat down some seats away from him but he turned to face Ruby – looking remarkably joyful – and glided over to her. In his hands he held a stack of parchments.   
  
"Hello, new Hufflepuff!" Ruby didn't feel addressed. However the Friar didn't look upset at all.  
  
"Up so early in the morning?" she didn't reply "Name and year?" he asked still over-excited.   
  
"Huh?" Ruby looked up from her disappointing empty plate.  
  
"Name and year?" he repeated and then it burst out of him "This year I'm allowed to hand out the Hufflepuff timetables!" his chest swelled with pride but Ruby wasn't interested at all.  
  
"Ruby Riders, fifth year." she just answered dully hoping to shut him up. She wasn't in her usual good-morning-mood and tried to show this expressively.  
  
He searched through the stack and soon found the wanted piece of paper. She muttered a "Thanks." Then studied it carefully. She started with Study of Ancient Runes and Transfiguration today, and double Potions in the afternoon. Damn! She hadn't yet time to revise the Melting charm. Tuesday she had Astronomy in the afternoon and at midnight – she hated that lessons. It was so difficult to remember all the names of the stars and such. Well, at least first lesson on Wednesday morning was free – hopefully that wasn't a library lesson. Ruby was so concentrated on valuing the timetable that she didn't notice anything around her. However suddenly she sniffed something – bacon...she looked over the rim of her paper and saw – breakfast! Some bowls around her were full with porridge and eggs with bacon and cereals and there were two cans with milk and orange juice. She was astounded – it was clearly just set for her – she HAD to find out how this worked!  
  
She had nearly finished when the first other students entered the Hall, one of these – Franklin Abbott. Broadly grinning and with a "G'Morning!" he sat next to her. He gave the Friar some more attention than she had done and received his timetable bearing a cheery smile. Ruby couldn't stand so much happiness just now and tried to ignore him – but he gave her a hard job on that.  
  
"How have you found the way? Good? Wanted to go with you and the other girls of your dorm. But they said you weren't there anymore so I set out earlier. They'll be coming soon, also. Got your timetable, too? Great for the Friar, don't you think? By the way we'll have the same lessons, except Muggle Studies. I have Arithmancy instead. I'll give you companionship, ok?" Ruby wanted to shake her head but he gave her no chance to do so. "Great! We will get along rather well, I guess. First is Ancient Runes, taught by Professor Babble. Easy that one. But be careful of McGonagall, she gives Transfiguration and is rather strict. She's head of Gryffindor house. Better be prepared for Potions this afternoon. Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, can be really mean. He's said to prefer his own students. Thanks god, we're with the Ravenclaws." Ruby was annoyed but nevertheless fascinated with him being able to talk endlessly (apparently without breathing), eat breakfast and read his schedule, all at the same time. How could somebody like him get an important position just as Prefect? Now her roommates and some of the first-years sat down around them. Franklin and Hannah immediately began a talk. The fifth-years looked strangely at Ruby's clothes and were about to say something so that Ruby suddenly rose muttering something about getting her books and left the fastly filling Hall. Franklin called something after her that sounded like "Wait! D'you know the way?" but Ruby wasn't paying attention to him. She was sure she could find the way very easily – she just had to follow the constant line of students backwards. But suddenly she heard a slight panting behind her. She didn't have to turn around – it must have been Franklin and sure enough he was walking next to her in a second.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?" she asked pretty annoyed. But he didn't seem to have got it.  
  
"I don't need much in the morning...but you should see me at lunch!"Grinning he walked next to her making sure that she didn't get lost. Which would have been rather difficult because there were many Hufflepuff students on their way to the Great Hall now. Ruby caused still some amount of attention.  
  
If she had been annoyed of Franklin in the morning it was nothing against what she felt at lunch. She couldn't often get rid of him during the whole day – or week. He was eager to explain her everything about the castle – it was good for learning the ways but really bad for getting some rest. Ruby never had met somebody who could talk that lot. She was really thankful for lessons for then he was quiet – and Ruby noticed why he was Prefect – a whole teacher's favorite boy he was. Always the first to help when teachers needed it, always the one who sat in the frist row (which meant that Ruby now was sitting in the first row, too).  
  
All her teachers have given her some parchments with the topics what they would expect her to master for the christmas exams. On Friday evening she at last had peace enough (Franklin was at a Prefect's meeting) to see them through and ponder about her new teachers.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts was strange. Her teacher, Professor Quirrel seemed to be afraid of his own shadow – and the turban he was wearing smelled disgustingly. He probably frightened she could hex him as revenge for a hard test, for he hadn't given her many topics. And these few were also rather easy..  
  
Ruby's Muggle Studies Professor was delighted about her holidays at Edith's house last year. He even had given her extra homework: "Make a report for the class about your experiences with the Muggle way of living."  
  
Potions would be an awful lot of work. Professor Snape was some dark and cold wizard – threatening (and obviously not in possesion of shampoo). And Ruby wasn't allowed to use at least ingredients-lists as she had been at Salem Institution. Well, she would have to practise a lot then she would hopefully remember the right ingredients. But after ten minutes of her first Potions lesson she had abandoned her plan of using the Melting charm she had learnt from Carey's older brother Martin (how she had adored him in first class!) – it wasn't worth being killed by this teacher. For that she was expecting as "detention" from him.  
  
Next paper was Transfiguration. She wasn't on very good terms with Professor McGonagall. In her first lesson on Monday she had asked why Ruby still wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes (Snape was the only one of the other teachers who also had enquired during the whole week). She had answered something about having them accidently put into the suitcases of her parents but that didn't work. McGonagall had suggested to borrow some from one of her roommates who have been eager to let her but she had refused. They met again on Thursday on the corridor – 5 points from Hufflepuff. Next time was Double Transfiguration at Friday. Ruby still was wearing her Salem robes – 15 points this time. Now her roommates were somewhat more annoyed than they had been already (Ruby hadn't been very eager to accept their friendship offers).   
  
She didn't care. It worked all rather fine for her. Soon she would be out of here. Ruby didn't want to take the exams. Even if she would work hard for the other subjects she would never be able to pass History of Magic. She was miles behind the class. The only non-American witches and wizards which were important in history she knew were Megan Fiery the first British witch to come to America, He Who Must Not Be Named and Harry Potter of course whom by the way she had barely seen during the whole week (but she had sent a school owl to Carey's place to tell her and Edith that she was at the same school with famous Harry Potter!). Additionally the teacher was a ghost (Ruby didn't like him at once) and so boring Ruby had been fast asleep after twenty minutes, Franklin had woken her up with a disapproving expression.  
  
But History of Magic was even topped by Study of Ancient Runes. It wasn't just a letter-for-letter-transforming of Runes to normal letters as Ruby had expected. There were different Rune systems each containing about 50 – 350 Runes, looking quite equal but being very different. There were runes which belonged to only one system, others could be found in more than one (but in each system they had another meaning). The first lesson Ruby had understood nothing and the second on Wednesday hadn't been any better.The exam on that would finish her off – first-year standard in History of Magic and third-year standard in Ancient Runes – she didn't want to be placed in a lower year! It would be a disgrace – and spoil the triumphant leaving she was planning to have.  
  
Runes and History were the only bigger problems. The other subjects were possible with working – for at least it was just revision for them.... She had no chance for History of Magic – so she HAD to pass Ancient Runes! Until now they have mostly just learnt the symbols. Their translations resulted in normal English words. But last term they also started the languages belonging to the Rune systems. Ruby wasn't starting that yet. Professor Babble had given her some homework over the weekend which she really tried to do but wasn't quite able. She refused Franklins offer of helps and kept staying in her dorm. For this (and the girl's bathroom) was the only place where he didn't follow her. Bebe, Wendee and Delilah (Ruby had finally managed to remember all the names of her dorm gang) were in the room, too, but just shortly looked up to her then turned back to what they've been doing. They didn't understand and also not forgive that Ruby didn't want one of their robes – or their friendship. But they also didn't want to avoid her completely. They weren't as friendly as at the beginning but just one word of Ruby would be enough to renew their offers.   
  
On Monday morning Ruby still wasn't ready with her Runes homework. At 6.30 she sat in the Great Hall (she had kept on eating so early) brooding over the translation. The result should have been some English sentences but all she had was stuff like "ghe hose drums ploft far hens mold" Frustrated she stared at it.  
  
"Looks wrong doesn't it?" Ruby dropped her quill in fright of the sudden voice behind her and caused a big blue blotch on her paper. She didn't look around and just answered  
  
"Oh thank you very much, you git!" She put out her wand but the one behind her was faster. A black-sleeved arm with a wand appeared at her left side and with a small flick removed the blotch. She turned around. There was a tall burly fifth-year standing behind her. He was Gryffindor and best-of-class in Study of Ancient Runes. Franklin had told her about him. What was his name? She couldn't remember just now.  
  
"Oliver Wood!" he held out his hand but Ruby didn't take it.  
  
"Fine you don't have to, Ruby, or shall I call you Ms Riders as you obviously stuck up your nose against us normal mortal Hogwarts students." Ruby glared at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, you just seem to feel uncomfortable here." How right he was! "Or else you wouldn't still wear that blue and golden stuff – makes you rather outstanding by the way, and I don't mean it positive."  
  
"What's wrong with my robes?"  
  
"In these one can spot you at once wherever you are, d'you like to be in the centre of attention everywhere?"  
  
"No…" Ruby said thoughtfully. She didn't like to stick out, at least not here. But on the other hand she didn't want to look like everyone else… Oliver was again looking at her homework scrunching his nose.  
  
"Sure you have the right dictionary? I could help you with that stuff."  
  
"No, thank you!" Ruby answered rather harsh "I can cope on my own."  
  
He shrugged and went over to Gryffindor table opposite Ruby. She way of regretted it. That had been the first conversation she had had in days. Last thing she noticed before she leaned over her paper again was that he had a red-golden scarf and a broomstick with him. After some time she felt as if someone was staring at her. She ignored it…one minute…two minutes…she couldn't stand it anymore and looked up: Oliver was leaning over his plate eating and there was nobody else. She must have been imagining. Now he looked up, too, and noticing her look he asked  
  
"Do I have egg on my jumper?"  
  
Ruby blushed "No…" she thought about a possible reason for her staring "Um…I just thought about how this with the food works. I mean you have some stuff just for you, too."  
  
He shrugged "Hogwarts has House Elves I guess."  
  
Ruby was annoyed again "I know that, too. But how do they make the food appear?"  
  
He shrugged again "No idea." He stood up and walked over to her. She noticed that the food behind him disappeared again.  
  
"But I advise you to ask the Weasley twins. Somehow they threw a small end-of-term-party for Gryffindor last school year. With food from the kitchens! They probably know…"  
  
"Weasley twins…the red-heads, right? Hard to imagine they're related to Prefect boy." Ruby had met Prefect Percy Weasley on Tuesday when she had been trying to force her way past a painting of a fat woman in a pink dress assuming she was blocking the way to the Muggle Studies class room. The woman had been rambling about a password and common room but Ruby hadn't been listening. She thought it was a trick as the paintings in Salem Institution loved that kind of entertainment. After some time Percy Weasley had come from behind the painting and scolded her off for trying to force her way into Gryffindor Tower – 5 points from Hufflepuff. Later Ruby found out that she had Muggle Studies together with him – all the way through the lesson (and Herbology the next day when Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were together again) she had sent daggers over to him but all she earnt were pink ears and ignorance. Oliver grinned.  
  
"Percy's ok. A good friend once you are on good terms with him" and on Ruby's look he added "what you aren't as I see…you sure you don't need help on that?"  
  
Ruby shut her books. She was too fed up to keep on working at it.  
  
"NO. I hand it in as it is."  
  
He seemed to be about to say something against it but she sent him a cold be-silent-or-else…-look so he just asked "Wanna walk?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm on my way to the Quidditch pitch, some first-of-term flying around, d'you want to come with me?"   
  
"No…I mean I don't have my broom with me…why do you ask at all?" she was confused. He was the first one who got her talking though he still somehow annoyed her with his boldness.  
  
"Well, you appeared so gloomy, so I thought you could need some distraction. You can summon your broom outside. Come on." And with that he took her books, quills and parchment, stuffed it all into her bag then grabbed the bag and Ruby's wrist and dragged her up and out of the Hall.   
  
Ruby didn't know what she was doing but flying sounded good so she let him drag along out of the castle. At the bottom of the stairway she noticed that he still was holding her wrist and bag. She wriggled both out of his grasp and looked into the bag to make sure he hadn't accidently squashed Witty who was in it. Then she was walking right next to him pondering why she didn't hate him. Well, having ONE person to talk to can't be so bad at all. So she didn't refuse his further attempts of starting a conversation. He was perplexed that she never had played or even seen a game of Quidditch.  
  
"We play Quodpot at my school." Ruby explained.  
  
"Oh, right, I read about it in 'Quidditch through the ages'. There are eleven players, right?" he got all excited "Can't see why someone wants to play with exploding quaffles, though."  
  
"Do you know the excitement of a game of Exploding Snap?" he nodded "It's the same – but in the air. Watching a game is damn fun."  
  
"So you aren't in your house team?"  
  
"No. And we don't have house teams." Ruby explained their floor system at which he shook his head in rejection. She chose to ignore it and went on "We have school teams for every year. But they don't compete against each other. I mean, you can't first-years let play agianst seventh-years." Oliver looked like he hadn't had a problem with that she noted but spoke on "But they all train together. And before summer holidays there are school tournaments. The teams travel to the providing school then. This year it's my school's turn…" she added with a cheery smile. She was sure to be there again at that time.  
  
"A pity you can't see it." Oliver said - she frowned but he didn't notice "Were you in your year's school team?" he asked her eagerly. Obviously they were speaking about a topic he greatly enjoyed.  
  
"Merlin, no! I'm not good enough. But with some friends I founded the Flying Club. We are students from every year. We do inofficial Quodpot plays, races and freestyle and the likes. Y'know, just having fun on our brooms."  
  
He looked honestly interested. "You could start such a club here, too."  
  
She avoided his enthusiastic face "Erm, no, I don't think so." A Flying Club at Hogwarts would've been fun – but she wasn't supposed to have fun. Salem Institution was fun – not Hogwarts!  
  
"Why not?" but she didn't respond as they have reached the pitch meanwhile.  
  
She took out her wand and shouted "Accio Air Swish 50-4."   
  
He gave her a look with raised brows. "An Air Swish 50-4? You haven't won the races in your club very often, have you?" he grinned cheekily, and suddenly Ruby was annoyed again.  
  
"No, but you should see my freestyle!" she answered angrily. Who was he to make fun of her broom? He had spoiled the whole atmosphere. Ruby had been lucky to chat with someone at last. To act quite normal again. He seemed to be someone who wouldn't go around and tell it to everybody. Why else would he be out on the pitch – alone – on that time of the day?   
  
"No reason to be insulted." he said "it was mere observation." and as the sound of a flying broomstick drew nearer he added "I'd like to see your freestyle."  
  
Ruby blushed and was happy that at that moment her Air Swish came around. She mounted it and kicked off the ground at the same time Oliver did. They were high in the air as she noticed that the wind was rather chilly up here. Too chilly for her taste. She landed again followed by Oliver with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Why are you landing again? We've just started."   
  
"It's too cold." she snapped but was taken aback by him unwrapping his neck and handing over his scarf.  
  
"Take this, it will help. Summoning your stuff would take too long. I want a start at last." Ruby was bewildered but nevertheless wrapped her neck with the scarf. Wait, it smelled like… "Cinnamon?"   
  
He blushed. "Erm, yes…my room-mate, Kyle…um…"  
  
She smiled "You don't have to make up excuses. I like cinnamon." And with that she rose up into the air to give him some time to get rid of his blush. But he followed her immediately. It was a great feeling: the feeling of the wood in her hands…the excitement in her stomach…the wind in her hair…knocking off her hat as she was performing a looping…damn! But Oliver was already diving for it. He managed to pick it up from the ground without even touching the grass – rather impressive as Ruby had to admit. When he was on her level again he gave her a bewildered look and began to stutter.  
  
"Um…please, don't be offended…but…er…does your hair naturally…um…grow like THIS?" it earnt him a disapproving look.  
  
"No, to your information, it doesn't." she grabbed her hat out of his seize and flew away. He followed her.   
  
"So why does it look like this then?"   
  
"Charm." She mumbled  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm trying to learn a curly-hair-charm, ok?" she burst out.  
  
"Oh! Why don't you use a potion?"  
  
"I would have to rebrew it now and then. The charm's easier…as soon as I can master it."  
  
She did some loops (holding her hat tightly) and artful curves. He clapped then did some of his own. After this he came to her side again.  
  
"How do you stress it?"   
  
She flew high into the air then came down again in elegant pirouettes. As her surroundings ceased spinning around in her head she said the spell to him. He listened frowning then said  
  
"No wonder it doesn't work. You have to put more emphasize on the o's and the a's are spoken rather short."  
  
Ruby gave him a bewildered look and Oliver smiled excusingly. "When I was first year my cousin was learning that charm, too. She didn't want to try it out on herself. So being about double the size of me she took me as testing object…my hair had been longer then." Ruby stared. She could hardly imagine the tall Oliver with his short brown hair as a tiny first-year with curly braids. She snickered and he looked embarrassed but also insulted. "I've cut my hair off then and I grew a lot during second year…so do you want to learn the right way of pronouncing the spell or what?"   
  
Ruby nodded still snickering slightly.  
  
By half past eight Ruby had her light brown hair curly at last and also knew how to do it properly the next time. In reward she had taught Oliver some of her more thrilling movements and they both were rather exhausted now as they set back to the castle.   
  
They entered the entrance hall at the same time as Franklin and some other Hufflepuffs were coming out of the Great Hall. Franklin looked at her flabbergasted.  
  
"WHAT are you wearing?" he asked looking quite appalled.  
  
Just then Ruby realised she still was wearing Oliver's Gryffindor scarf. Quickly she pulled it off and handed it back to Oliver. Franklin took her arm and tore her away back to Hufflepuff Gardens annoying her with questions about what she had to do with Oliver Wood.  
  
"He's a maniac! I've played Quidditch against him last year. When he's on the topic of Quidditch he completely freaks out!"  
  
"I wasn't under that impression. He was excited about that topic, yeah, but freaked out? And he didn't mention he played Quidditch at all!" Ruby answered briskly.  
  
"He didn't? Must have been first time ever. He's Gryffindor keeper. And since last year he's also captain. That gave him the rest! Great Expectations."  
  
They had reached the ivy (Ruby had been walking briskly and fast). Inside the common room Ruby went to her dormitory without any further word. Franklin annoyed her whenever he opened his mouth. She packed her bag then caught a glimpse of her own in the mirror. She removed her hat looked intently into the mirror and smiled. She KNEW she would look neat with curls. Franklin hadn't say a single word about it. He was too busy with rambling about Oliver. He had leant her his scarf revealing it smelled like cinnamon AND he had explained her the long wanted spell although she had laughed at him. So he can't be so bad after all. But he had sneered at her robes. Ruby looked to her trunk then again at her Salem self in the mirror. She pondered. Hesitatingly she opened the trunk and took out her Hogwarts robes. She held them in front of her, then – very slowly – she changed into them and quickly left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think, ok? 


	7. Letters

Ruby went through the common room - unnoticed by Franklin and Bebe who waited for her in a corner talking with Alice about the upcoming Quidditch season (Franklin was Chaser, Alice captain and Beater). Ruby sneaked out through the ivy hole and made her way to the first class of day - Study of Ancient Runes. Shortly after her Oliver entered the room now wearing his school robes, too. He spotted her immediately and after placing his bag at his usual seat he moved over to her. Ruby busied herself with her bag.  
  
"You aren't wearing these just because of what I've said to you, d'you?" he asked but Ruby didn't look up. She didn't reply at all.  
  
"Well, you look neat." shrugging he went to his seat leaving behind a blushed Ruby who pretended to see through her books and wasn't very pleased with herself.   
  
Five minutes after the bell had rung Franklin and Bebe came running into the room panting heavily. Frowning they took their seats next to Ruby while Professor Babble took ten points from Hufflepuff for coming late of two students. They didn't pay attention to him - they were much too busy gawping at Ruby. Franklin was the first to find his voice again.  
  
"No wonder we didn't see you leave the common room. You wore your robes and ... what have you done to your hair?" Ruby gave him a look and his face reddened "I...I mean...it looks splendid, really!" he stuttered. Ruby looked down at her paper flushing again and thinking about a possible answer as they suddenly got aware of a fuming Professor Babble who looked as if he was about to take twenty points from Huffelpuff - for each of them!  
  
"If you have something to tell, after you have already come late, Mr Abbott, then please let the whole class share your thoughts. I expect a different behaviour from a Prefect." He added admonishingly.  
  
Franklin looked embarrassed about his behavior, he normally never chatted in class. Usually Ruby would have enjoyed this moment but as she was still so full with excitement from the flying she now took out her Runes homework to distract the teacher. Franklin shot a thankful look at her and Ruby regretted what she'd done. It would encourage Franklin greatly. However Bebe whispered  
  
"I don't know who you are and what you've done to Ruby Riders but I definitely like you!" Ruby frowned but her fellow Hufflepuff snickered. Ruby's frown turned into a smile which quickly faded as Professor Babble who had skimmed over her roll of parchment spoke again.  
  
"I am sorry, Ms Riders, that is all wrong, did you not notice?" he shook his head in disappointment "I am afraid you will not pass the Runes christmas exam if you do not take the help of an extraordinarily excellent tutor ... yes, Mr Wood?" Oliver's hand had shot into the air the same moment Babble spoke out the word 'tutor'. The three Hufflepuffs looked at him. Ruby was half knowing half dreading what he'd say next. Her tutor at Salem Institution, Mark Morstein, had been a bossy know-it-all. Additionally his younger sister in Ruby's year had obviously cast an eye on Christopher Carlisle, too. And she was more extrovert than Ruby... Enough reasons to not like Mark Morstein and hate tutors! However Oliver was saying now what Ruby had feared.  
  
"I could do that, Professor."  
  
Babble was delighted!  
  
"That is a very good idea, Mr Wood! You are excellent on Runes and will surely be able to help our new student. It is urgently. I give you my class room. Wednesday, Friday and Saturday evening I say, all right? Goes that along with Quidditch practice Mr Wood?" Oliver nodded and with a last glance at Ruby Babble sat down behind his table again. Oliver grinned at Ruby who wasn't in her good mood anymore. But then she heard Franklin's voice indignantly whisper into her ear.  
  
"I could have done that, too."  
  
Ruby looked at Franklin then at Oliver who looked rather pleased with himself then back to Franklin. And suddenly the idea of Oliver as her tutor appeared much more attractive to her.  
  
As she left the room after lesson she noticed a trembling third year making his way over to her.   
  
"Erm...you are Ruby Riders, right? Almost didn't recognise you in the school robes now." she scowled at him and he quickly spoke on "M...my name is Noel Harrington and I'm in Ravenclaw. Um...is your mother..er..WAS she at this school, too? Er...was her name May Derking then?" Ruby now looked suspicious.  
  
"Well, she was...why?" Franklin and Bebe stood next to her frowning but highly interested. The boy held out a letter now.  
  
"Then I shall give you this...from my Mum." And with that he was away quicker than Ruby could ask him what this all was about. She had no time for opening the letter immediately for they still had the way to the Transfiguration classroom lay in front of them.  
  
McGonagall gave her a short nod as sign of satisfaction then began her lesson. They turned bottles of butterbeer into bottles of vine and back again. A simple spell Ruby had learnt in third class. However she was nearly the only one in class who found it easy or even was bored off.   
  
Ruby had seated herself in the back row this time and now opened the letter while Wendee and Delilah were trying to find out why their bottles suddenly shrieked whenever they raised their wands.  
  
"Dear Ruby,  
  
my son Noel told me there now was an American Hogwarts student called Ruby Riders. I was quite sure it could only be you. You don't know me but I used to know your mother. My name is Liz Harrington, maiden name Dean. I went to school with your mother and we have been best friends. It had been hard for me when she went to the USA. You surely don't remember me but I have visited your family once. You still had been a baby then. I don't know how much your mother has told you about me (or if she has done at all!). She hasn't been talking to me ever since I found out about your grandfather...  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to renew the friendship bonds with your family. Your mother has never answered the owls I've sent. Perhaps you could convince her to at least give me a chance. Please?  
  
Yours, Liz Harrington"  
  
And there was an address. Ruby didn't know what this all was about. Her mother surely has told her about her old best friend Liz Dean. There were pictures of them both in the school album. But May Riders had always told her daughter that they had had a bad quarrel when she had been about to leave Great Britain. Said Liz hadn't grant her the fortune and that LIZ was the one who had broken the contact completely. Ruby had never quite understood that all and now this Liz gave her a bit of an even bigger riddle. What was this about her grandfather? That Liz woman must've been lying. Ruby decided to write her a letter where she stated her opinion clearly. Ruby was much too occupied with thinking about the letter than to notice the stern looks McGonagall was giving her through the whole lesson. Neither did Ruby go to lunch.   
  
She sat on her bed in the dormitory and showed the letter to Witty who immediately forgot her nagging about the fact that Ruby hadn't brought her something for lunch. Witty might be tiny but could eat an amount of food which was amazing considering her stature. They began to write an answer which they had nearly finished as they heard a knocking sound. Ruby looked up and saw a huge eagle tapping his beak against the window. Witty shrieked and hid under the letter while Ruby nearly fell off the bed. Then she realised. That was Sadie Portland's King. She had a weakness for extravagant things and an owl seemed too usual for her. And sure enough the letter tied to King's leg was from Sadie.  
  
"Hey Riding Ruby,"  
  
it read. Ruby grinned at Sadie's usual name for her.  
  
"got your letter today. Geez, Hogwarts! You really grab for the stars, don't you? Well, that ridiculous school owl you sent looked so exhausted but I wanted to answer asap so I took King and let the owl rest for some days."  
  
Ruby looked at King who didn't look exhausted at all but eyed Witty with a hungry glance.  
  
"NO King-food!" Ruby said sternly and tried to find something she could give him but all she could find were Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. Without any hope she offered them to him. King gave her a rather disapproving look then spread out his wings and flew out of the room. Ruby wasn't sure if he'd come back and turned back to the parchment in her hands while Witty pounced upon the beans soon choking at a grass flavored one.  
  
"Dunno when he'll be there, I don't care too much for the time in Britain - but hopefully it'll be during night - would scare that over-civilized Brits out of their beds wouldn't it? Tell me about their reactions, ok? Just send King with your answer back - he won't fly back until you give him your answer."  
  
Ruby peeped out of the window and saw King gliding over the Hogwarts grounds in the search for food.   
  
"Congrats to your idea of torturing the school. You'll see, you're here the latest when the tournament starts. My sis Clara wants to play for the first-years. She's so excited about coming to Salem Institution!  
  
As for the stature - that was hard work. You have to PURSUADE them. They are really stubborn but won't tell on you. Make sure you are seen by somebody who will surely tell it the teachers later."  
  
'Slytherin!' Ruby thought immediately.  
  
"I was given away from Kylie who had seen me talking to ol' friend Carl. Well...you have seen Kylie's hat then..."  
  
Ruby snickered. Sadie was always worth sweet but not too hurtful revenge.  
  
"Little presents can speed up the process. Armors are always fond of a can of polish. Statures prefer a good scrubbing. Once you have them on your side they can be really mischievous. Easy then. On a second page I have some more ideas for you for the case you'll need some.  
  
Have fun with the Brits and tell me EVERYTHING, Sadie"  
  
Ruby now was in an exceptionally good mood and even endured Snape rambling about the wrong color of her bat ear brew during double Potions in the afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it was rather short but I wanted to make a cut here. 


	8. Birthday and Halloween

A/N: I love to illustrate my storys, especially when I'm bored during class. So:  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby spent the following time with learning and revising, talking a lot to the armor in the Entrance Hall, trying out some of Sadie's tricks, getting detention for them, being quite often in the office of Filch and his horrible cat - and quarrelling with Oliver Wood. It had begun during their first tutoring lesson. They hadn't been talking to each other ever since the last Runes lesson though he kept on greeting her on the corridors. Ruby then usually looked away or pretended to be listening to Franklin. She actually had no reason to act like this, she just followed her intuition. Now he came in with three books and many rolls of parchment. They had begun with what he had called "an easy translation for getting warm". After Ruby had tortured herself through two lines he took the quill out of her hands. Ruby rolled her eyes and faced him with a very annoyed expression.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"What do you do there? You need two minutes for one Rune and still tend to get them wrong. I can't understand-" but Ruby exploded.  
  
"You can't understand? Man, there are 50 symbols in that system I'm currently working at! I can't know all these by heart, can I? It's difficult to differ them all! I-" now it was Oliver who cut her off.  
  
"'Course you can't! But don't you know the system?"  
  
Ruby was puzzled. "System?"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Yeah, sure there's a logical system. Once you got that you can deal with every Rune system! Really, you should've taken Arithmancy instead of Muggle Studies, would give you an insight into reasonable logic... And keep your faces to yourself - I have seen that!" He took the books he had brought with him. "They are out of my shelf. Take these and have a good look into them until next lesson."  
  
Ruby looked at the titles: Ancient Runes - an Introduction, First Steps into Arithmancy and Logical & Magical Fun vol 1 and 2 (Figures and Letters). When she looked up Oliver had written some Runes on the blackboard and now was explaining how they were related.  
  
On Friday they had been discussing why everybody was so excited about their first Hogsmeade weekend (A/N: I made it a bit early, I know). Ruby had told him that entirely wizarding settlements weren't so unusual in the United States where many deserted areas could be found. And she refused to see the specialty of Hogsmeade no matter what Oliver said.   
  
On Saturday they were going on about Ruby coming too late because she couldn't have torn away from the sweets shop Honeydukes and especially Zonko's jokeshop where she had met the Weasley twins who seemed to be worth a good laugh but unfortunately they weren't in her house...  
  
Ruby's only ray of hope was her birthday on Wednesday the next week. She sat as usually all alone in the Great Hall as Oliver entered it, too. They sometimes met at that time in the Hall when he was about to practise a bit before lessons start. But they haven't been together on the pitch again. He just had settled down in his seat as shortly after one another three owls came swooping into the Hall and landed in front of Ruby. She recognized them as Remulus, Carey's owl Blubber (she had been 5 when she had named him) and Hector who was the owl of Christopher's family. They had letters and packages tied to their legs. First she took the one of her parents. They wished her a nice birthday and told her off for her behavior especially pointing out that changing the hair color of fellow students was no fun (obviously they got the first owls from school). The presents were two books, one about Hogwarts another about The Modern Usage of Old Runes. Ruby scowled at them, then took the package of Chris. He had wrote no letter or card but sent the small lily-shaped golden brooch that smelled like a real one Ruby had once gawped at in Merlin Avenue. Ruby loved lilies and pinned it immediately at her chest. Now she had found a way to wear the robes but still be different from the others. Ruby was so happy she didn't notice Oliver observing her intently but silently. Still smiling she took the letter with two small packages and a bigger one from Blubber. First she read the letter.  
  
"Ruby dear,  
  
how are you? Do they treat you right over the ocean? That Franklin guy sounds horrible but your roommates seem to be rather nice. You don't have to ignore them just because we aren't there. We understand your plan, of course, but we want you to have the best time possible! Especially with Harry Potter around! Martin said he wanted an autograph, stupid git!   
  
As the card says we, of course, wish you an ever so happy birthday. It's a shame we can't celebrate it together as we assume the British to be somewhat too reserved for our way of party... But guess what! Edith's parents say we can come to them over christmas! A real Muggle christmas - how does that sound? Please ask your parents."  
  
Ruby got all excited. That sounded really great!  
  
"We hope you will like your presents. When we met at Merlin Avenue on 1 September we skimmed over a book on Magical Education in Europe. We could get a climpse on a drawing of that ugly black stuff Hogwarts calls a uniform before Mr Listing shooed us out of his shop which is by his words "no library". So we decided to get you something decent: they are new at Rosie's Robesshop. Everybody with pierced ears in school will wear them. We each bought one kind and will mix them up. That you can do the same we got you both."  
  
Ruby unwrapped the small packages: it were two pairs of earrings! One pair star-shaped, the other one looked like half-moons. Ruby sighed, mixed up they'd perfectly match her Salem school robes (which probably was the reason Rosie who provided their uniforms sold them now). She immediately put them into her ears, a star for her left ear, the half-moon into her right one.  
  
"And one thing more! We have decided to braid one strand over the right ear. Do that, too, and we will still be united in spite of the whole ocean! The third present is that you don't forget how we look. Dad took it the day Edith arrived."  
  
It was a picture of them both smiling into the camera, in the background the busy shopping mile. They both wore their Salem robes. (A/N: that's about the picture I gave you the link of)  
  
"Guess who ran into us during shopping? Kylie Morstein! She said she was going to ask Chris to be her study partner now that you are away. Merlin knows how she found out! But don't worry, we saw Christopher going into Magical Accesories. He seemed to have heard you going on about that wonderful lily brooch last year…  
  
Hope to hear from you soon, love'n'kisses Carey & Edith  
  
PS: Prepare yourself for a small surprise this afternoon"  
  
That had been so sweet that Ruby felt tears welling up. How she longed to be together with her friends just now! Suddenly she felt a hand on hers.  
  
"Your birthday today?" Oliver's voice found its way into Ruby's blurred mind. She wriggled her hand out of his and, wiping away the tears, she nodded. He took her hand again and shook it.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Ruby couldn't help smiling but still didn't look up "That Rune book's good. I have that, too." then he took the picture of Carey and Edith "These your friends?" Ruby nodded "Are they famous or something?"   
  
Ruby shook her head and finally looked up "Why d'you ask?"  
  
"They signed the pict...hey, something wrong?" he had looked into her face and spotted the traces of tears.   
  
"Just a bit overwhelmed." Tears were fighting their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Oliver looked rather helpless and tried to distract her.  
  
"You know what helps best?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Flying!" and with the same enthusiasm he had shown on the morning they had met the first time he grabbed her hand and pulled on it not able to wait until Ruby had packed her bag and was ready to set out. This time she teared away from him in the Entrance Hall to bring her stuff to the dorm and get her broom and scarf. He waited for her in the Hall tapping one feet. Before they went out Ruby winked at the armor in the Hall.   
  
This time he talked a lot about Quidditch because the season would soon start. He told her about the flattening last play against Slytherin last year and that this time it'd be whole different. As Ruby wanted to know why, he got all mysterious.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" he asked flying very close to her.  
  
Ruby shrugged "Sure."  
  
"Harry Potter'll be our new Seeker - and as McGonagall says he's awful good!" he whispered.  
  
Ruby's grey-green eyes widened. "Harry Potter? ... WOW"  
  
"Ssshhhh, not so loud..." he looked around them if anybody was listening "Amazing, eh?"  
  
"Pretty amazing, yeah! Well, he has the right stature anyway..."  
  
She promised him not to tell anyone and after some more loops and bends (which really cheered her up) Ruby hurried back to the castle. Her dormitory was empty, the others still must've been at breakfast. Ruby looked at her mirror self with the star and half-moon in the ears. She took out her Salem robes and pulled them on. Then observing herself while braiding the strand over her right ear she looked regretting into the mirror when Tracey, Elizabeth, Violet and Myra entered the room.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to wear that again, are you?" Myra exclaimed but Ruby turned and said  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not. I just tried something out."  
  
Relieved the girls saw that Ruby changed into her Hogwarts robes and scurried off to the library to brood over the Runes translations Oliver had given her to do last Saturday.  
  
During their tutoring lesson in the afternoon (Oliver said birthday was no excuse) he pointed out the lily on her chest blushing a bit.  
  
"The brooch's beautiful. I love lilies. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Christopher."   
  
He gave her a short examining look "Your brother?"  
  
Ruby's expression darkened as she answered "No, my would-be study-partner and perhaps boyfriend if I wasn't stuck up here."  
  
"Oh!" he looked as if about to say something as a short Hufflepuff first-year with bright green hair (Ruby grinned - he seemed to have drunk the hexed pumpkin juice she had placed in the common room) stumbled into the room panting.  
  
"Frank ... sent me ... come ... quick!" Ruby looked confused from the tiny boy to Oliver who stared baffled at the boy's hair then irritated at Ruby.  
  
"You've done it again, haven't you?" he muttered to her. Ruby grinned.  
  
"It faints in some days!" then grabbing her stuff she added "See you later then!" and followed the boy back to Hufflepuff Gardens before Oliver could give her any task for next lesson. She didn't know why she has been called but was sure to soon find out. And everything that cut her tutoring lesson was good.  
  
However when she entered the rather packed common room everybody was looking at her strangely. Franklin stood near the entrance and gave her a cheerful but also stern look.  
  
"You could've told us y'know..." Ruby didn't know what he meant but soon found out as she discovered two heads in the middle of the fireplace, one with reddish curls and sparkling green eyes, the other one with smooth black hair and dark brown eyes: Carey and Edith! With an excited squeal of delight she ran over to them and could only hardly prevent herself from having a try to hug them. They both grinned and cried pompously  
  
"Surprise!!!" then they sang her a birthday song. Ruby was overwhelmed forgetting that nearly whole Hufflepuff house was standing and sitting around her.  
  
"Thank you so much! But how-?"  
  
"Dad said it was time to test how the fire networks work together. By the way happy birthday from my parents and Martin, too." Carey explained "So you were having tutoring they said?"  
  
"Yes, but I skipped it for you of course!"  
  
"That's our good girl!" Edith grinned. "By the way, your hair looks great. Mastered the charm, at last?" Rubby nodded as the heads suddenly got all blurry and with a worried expression on their faces and a 'pop' they were away. Ruby didn't understand.  
  
"What happened? Why are they away?"  
  
Franklin placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"What d'you expect? They could at least hold up the connection for more than 40 minutes - that's something!" then he congratulated her for her birthday ("Really! Why didn't you tell us?") like everybody else in the room did after him, too. In no time it was a real little birthday party with sweets they all were bringing up from their dorms. It was the first time Ruby had some kind of a chat with the lot and she enjoyed it - though she couldn't get rid of the feeling somebody was missing - and it weren't just Edith and Carey.  
  
From this evening on she got along with her fellow Hufflepuffs much better though this was the only improvement.  
  
This Mrs Harrington kept on writing to her. She said she wasn't the one to tell her about her grandfather but begged her to try and make contact between her and Ruby's Mom.  
  
Ruby made just small progresses with the armor in the Hall though it seemed to take slowly a small liking on her: she was the only one it didn't laugh at when they stumbled over a step. And the other tips Sadie had given her worked fantastic! Ruby was careful to get caught every time. So her days were full of lessons, tricks, detention and tutoring lessons. She did hardly get better on Runes which at least partly could be blamed on Oliver who refused to talk with Ruby any more word than on his tutoring. Somehow his secret weapon Harry Potter wasn't a secret anymore. And he blamed Ruby on having it let slipping through seeing that she and Franklin being Hufflepuff Chaser spent a lot of time together. That was true. Ruby had got a letter from Carey saying (amongst other school news) that Kylie and Chris now really were study partners and having a PS: "Sorry, the fire place connection had crashed down so soon. By the way that Franklin guy was nice - and damn cute! Well, he really seems to like talking - but you aren't that different, so think your opinion over, ok?" Ruby had done so and finally started listening to him. She found out that he had a lot to say and got along with him rather well. In fact she HAD told him about Harry Potter being Gryffindor's new Seeker, but only accidently and she had tried to apologize for that several times. But Oliver wouldn't listen.  
  
The night before Halloween the lesson had been extraordinarily nasty and they ended up quarrelling again. Quarrelling over their lessons was normal but this time it was different. He said she wasn't concentrating, she said he was drilling. He said she spent too much time with Babble-Franklin, she said that hadn't got anything to do with her school work, grabbed her things and fuming left the room.  
  
In Hufflepuff Gardens she immediately went to bed grumbling "Who needs Oliver Wood?" and decided to skip tutoring for good before she dozed off into a hunted dream.  
  
On Halloween there was a feast again. The decorations were great! About two thousand living bats were flying around in the Great Hall, lit pumpkins replaced the hovering candles. The food was excellent but disturbed: suddenly the ridiculous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, came running into the Hall looking terrified. The whole Hall fell silent and everyone stared at Quirrel who had reached the Great Table and Professor Dumbledore meanwhile. Ruby could hear him gasp   
  
"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."   
  
Then he sank to the floor and wasn't moving any more. Everybody screamed. Ruby who had been sitting nearest to the Great Table was out of her wits. Was he dead? Did he really say something about a troll? She could see Hannah run over to her big brother clutching his arms. He was terrified himself but still tried to soothe her. Ruby suddenly felt the urge to feel two strong arms soothing her, too. She felt tears of despair welling up as she abruptly got aware of sparkles coming out of Dumbledores wand. He ordered the Prefects to lead their houses back to the dormitories. Alice and Frank (who every fifth second made sure that Hannah was safely at his side) had quite a hard job on bringing the Hufflepuffs into order and then leading them back to Hufflepuff Gardens where they shortly after got food sent up. It took a long time until everybody had discussed enough about the event to go to bed.  
  
The next days nobody spoke about anything else. Quirrell turned up again so he wasn't dead. There were rumors that Harry Potter and friends of him had struggled with the troll in the toilets. But Ruby blamed that on his fame. FIRST-YEARS struggling with a TROLL in a TOILET!!! Could hardly be more ridiculous...  
  
~*~  
  
So much for now. What d'you think, eh? 


	9. Incidents

A/N: I hate this chapter! I've been writing a whole evening on it then accidently shut Words without saving - and 3 pages out of 5 were gone for good!!!! It was really good stuff I think!!! ::cries:: I tried to remember all but wasn't quite able to recover everything...  
  
~*~  
  
With the beginning of November it became very cold and Ruby was constantly complaining about the coldness on the corridors and in the dungeons.   
  
Everybody was wearing warm clothes for the first Quidditch match of the season - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Ruby wasn't going - no matter what Franklin, her roommates or the other boys of her year brought up to convince her. She just refused to go. She spent the time together with Witty (who enjoyed every opportunity of flying around the room freely) in the common room pouring over Runes homework. Later her roommates told her that Harry Potter had shown some great performance though having had some bad problems with his broom and that Gryffindor had won with 170:60 points.   
  
"Oliver must be delighted!" shot through her head but she quickly shoved that thought away. She still was rather bad at Runes but began to have an insight into the logic of the systems and how to recognise it.   
  
During breakfast next Friday (Ruby was now eating together with the other Hufflepuffs) there was the usual rushing and fluttering in the Hall when the post arrived. Automatically Ruby looked up hoping to see a Salem school owl bringing a letter from Christopher. He hadn't written for weeks. There WAS a school owl landing in front of her but she soon recognized it as a Hogwarts school owl. It delivered her a small scrap of paper which had one line of Runes on it. Ruby looked up puzzled and caught a short glimpse of Oliver nodding at her then turning back to his plate. During her first lessons (double Transfiguration) Ruby translated the message under her table. Her translation wasn't all right and some letters were missing (*) but she could make out what it was meant to say:  
  
R*by, * am sory. Hou nit to blame. Les*n this eve? * *ill wait. O.  
  
Ruby looked at it pondering. Should she go? She decided that it might not hurt when McGonagall gave her a fierce look because Ruby's doll still was no toy railway (christmas was undoubtedly drawing nearer). Her five points from Hufflepuff led Ruby's mind back to the lesson.  
  
In the evening she made her way hesitatingly to Babble's classroom. She was too late but didn't really care. Oliver was sitting there looking rather gloomy.   
  
"Congrats to your Quidditch win." she muttered. Oliver turned around, his features brighter now.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
From that moment on everything between them was as ever before: and soon enough they were quarrelling again. Ruby was declaring her opinion that this subject was totally pointless and Oliver answered sighing.  
  
"Apparently you haven't read that book your parents have given you for your birthday… What more useful subject did you have at Salem Institution instead if I may ask?"  
  
"You may - Medi-Wizardation." Ruby answered dignified "But Hogwarts doesn't even have THAT!"   
  
Oliver had always been the only one who hadn't just rolled his eyes when Ruby talked bad about Hogwarts but tried to give real arguments.  
  
"We have that in Potions and Charms and stuff." he tried.  
  
"Yes, but we had it all in one subject, that was much better!"  
  
"Why is that so important to you?"  
  
"I planned to enter the Ministry of Magic - the department for Magical Diseases or the False Gone Magic office, y'know."  
  
"You still can. I mean we have that, too, and all the employees do without having had Medi-Wizardation at Hogwarts… You can ask Madam Pomfrey, the matron. When she has time she surely will tell you. By the way much old knowledge about medi-wizardation is written in Runes. It just still has to be found out how to translate..."  
  
"Pffff!"  
  
They continued their talk about Hogwarts (Ruby complained several times about how cold it was) until Oliver pointed out that they should go back to Runes. And so they did.  
  
That night Ruby woke up at dawn. She felt like flying and got up, dressed and out of the dormitory. The common room was empty, Ruby looked at her watch - and gasped: it was 2am! It was so bright because of the clear sky and the extremely bright full moon. Of course she couldn't go flying now but she could also not go to bed. Ruby didn't know why but she didn't feel like sleeping at all! So instead she went to the high windows anxiously avoiding a biting plant whose name she always forgot though her sleeves had already been caught by it several times. Frank had explained her it just needed a lullaby to let go but Ruby didn't trust it to react on a lullaby every time... She stood at the windows which went up from the floor till under the ceiling. The grounds looked great in the semi-darkness and Ruby felt tears in her eyes and a lump in throat and stomach. She didn't know if it was because she missed her school or because in exactly this moment she felt at home in Hogwarts for the first time ever.  
  
Ruby was unsure if it was one minute or one hour that she had been standing there crying silently when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Franklin and during the rest of the night she learnt that he wasn't only good at talking but also at listening...  
  
Oliver kept on sending and giving her messages written in Runes usually about what he expected her to work out for the next tutoring. Frank was fuming about these secretive looking messages but Ruby got better and better on Runes. She still wasn't the brightest torch in class but at least she now knew what Babble was talking about during his lessons. Professor Babble was quite satisfied with her progresses and with Oliver who obviously was pleased with himself, too. He even began to explain the languages belonging to the Runes. He said that with hard work she would soon be able to master the basics they had done in fourth year. Ruby was proud that he thought her capable of that but it added to her already considerable work-load. For she had begun to learn for her christmas exams. Whole Hufflepuff house supported her as best as possible but most of the stuff she had to do on her own of course. She didn't care about History of Magic (she would fail anyway so she didn't learn at all) and Muggle Studies (easily her best subject, she didn't have to learn much for it). But she dreaded Runes and Potions. Fail also one of these and she would be placed into a lower year! Third year would be so shameful! Not only that most of them were much shorter than her there was also this over-friendly third-year who had constantly tried to help her on History of Magic, his favorite subject, though Ruby wasn't dealing with that at all. Diggy, or what his family name was...  
  
One Friday night she was learning ingredients for Potions as she dropped off over her books at 1am - and woke up the next morning with a bad pain in her back. It was all stiff and every wrong movement was enough to cause a feeling as if someone had shot a dozen daggers into her shoulders and the lower back.  
  
Oliver soon noticed that something was wrong during their lesson that evening. He was wondering about how she had managed to produce a right translation with a wrong dictionary when Ruby strechted her back with an expresion of pain on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing." He gave her a look "Well, I've been sleeping over my books last night, obviously in the wrong position. My back's killing me!"  
  
"That can be helped!" he said casually "Pull off your robes and I'll give you a good massage."  
  
Ruby's eyes widened "What? You don't REALLY expect me to pull of my robes, d'you?"  
  
"Why not? I have some experience with massages. I did that a lot of times on my teammates during long Quidditch practices."   
  
Ruby stared at him. 'What wonderful brown eyes he has!' she suddenly thought and blushed at that. He read her expression wrongly and blushed, too. "I mean, um, well you do wear clothes under your robes, don't you?"  
  
Ruby's stare was angry now "Of course I do! Would be too cold without anything underneath.."  
  
Oliver looked at her expectingly "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So do you want a relief or do you prefer suffering a bit more?"  
  
Sighing Ruby stood up (Ow, the pain!) grabbed her robes and pulled them off. She wore black jeans and a dark red woollen pullover with pockets on the lower front. In the right hand pocket was Witty curled up and sleeping. When the clothes had been new they had been a bit baggy. Now they fitted perfectly as Ruby liked the Hogwarts food pretty much. She sat down again and turned her back to Oliver.  
  
She didn't notice his hands trembled as he began to gently knead her shoulders. She didn't see him flush in that process. She did however feel the warm feeling that flowed through her back. After some (very comfortable) time his movements became harder to even reach the deep pain. Unfortunately he also reached Witty who got literally shaken. She soared out of the pocket nagging highly about the disturbance then spottet Oliver who looked at her startled and shrieking she dived into Ruby's neckline and under her jumper.  
  
Oliver blinked. "Have I just seen a fairy with purple wings soaring up into the air and then diving under your pullover?"  
  
"That's no purple, it's violet!" Witty screamed (she was touchy when it came to the color of her wings), Ruby gave her a nudge so that Witty stuttered "Oh, and, um, no, you haven't!"  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes and thought about what to say to get that sorted out but Oliver was first to speak "Could I see her again?"  
  
Ruby half turned to face him surprised and could feel Witty scrambling up her body and stick out her head over Ruby's left shoulder. Oliver stared at her amazed. Witty took that as a compliment and climbed out of the jumper completely to present herself in full height (not more than four inches). Ruby had to suppress a snicker at that behavior but then caught a glimpse of the admiring glance in his eyes and suddenly had a hoarse feeling in her throat. The same feeling she always had had when Kylie Morstein had talked with Christopher. But Ruby couldn't be jealous of her little pet fairy now! With an annoyed shake of the head she drove that ridiculous thought away then fully turned around causing Witty to fell off her shoulder - useful those wings were! At once Witty was fluttering in mid-air arguing about Ruby's lack of carefulness. Ruby ignored that and cleared her throat drawing Oliver's attention back to herself.  
  
"You won't tell anybody all right?"  
  
But he just asked "How long did you hide her? Was she with you since..."  
  
"...the first day of school? Yes, she was!"  
  
"Why did you hide her at all?"  
  
She shrugged "Students are just allowed cats or owls or toads."  
  
"Did you take that as a real rule? Prefect bo...I mean, Percy," Ruby grinned. She had often called Percy Weasley 'Prefect boy' in Oliver's presence"Well, he had a rat before he passed it to his youngest brother because he got an owl for being made Prefect. And Lee Jordan has even brought a tarantula this y-" but he was cut off by a fuming Witty.  
  
"OH, THANK YOU!" and off she was, soaring behind the huge old book-shelf in the corner. Oliver looked startled but it was nothing against what he felt when Ruby yelled at him in anger, too.  
  
"Very well done, Wood!" he winced at her calling him by his last name but Ruby was so outraged she did barely notice "Don't you EVER think about what you're saying? What do you think your brain is for?" then she hurried off to the shelf trying to soothe Witty enough to leave her hiding point.  
  
Suddenly Oliver remembered he had a voice. "WHAT have I done?"   
  
Ruby didn't turn "You have set her equal to a rat and a tarantula! Oh REALLY, how could you?"  
  
It slowly dawned on Oliver but his expression was still rather blank and helpless. He hadn't had any experience with the touchy and temperamental character of fairies.  
  
Ruby went on talking to Witty, saying he hadn't meant it, calling him a big fool whose brain and mouth weren't connected properly. That usually got her fairy. She heard a faint snicker and smiled. But still Witty refused to come out again. Suddenly Ruby felt two strong arms shoving her aside and she had a distant feeling that she once had longed to feel that kind of arms. But the moment was over before she could catch the feeling and remember when it had been.   
  
Oliver now was standing next to her telling Witty that he hadn't intended to set her on the same level as a rat and a tarantula and that his mind just had been dazzled because he never had seen a real fairy. It was a whole official apology (along with some charming words for Witty's ego) and Ruby enjoyed the show grinning. Finally Witty came out of her dark hiding place and sat down on Ruby's shoulder chosing to ignore Oliver completely. Ruby again asked Oliver not to tell anybody about Witty as she wanted to keep it a secret afraid Witty could be sent back to the USA. He promised and she packed her things, Witty scrambled back into the pocket and pulling over her robes again Ruby left the room leaving a pondering Oliver behind. She forgot to thank for the massage.  
  
December came and it still was damn cold. During second week of it McGonagall went through the hall writing down the names of the students who would be staying in the castle during christmas holidays. Ruby could see Oliver sign it as well as Harry Potter and the whole Weasley gang. However she was happy to spend at least christmas without Prefect boy breathing down her neck (after Filch Percy was the one who had caught her the most of times) and told everybody who would listen about the Muggle christmas with her friends that was waiting for her.  
  
One morning the castle was found under a thick cover of snow. Quirrell could be seen with some snowballs following him. Ruby later heard that the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching the balls and scolded herself for not having thought of that on herself. But there was a good reason that she was rather idle with doing smaller forbidden things. The stature in the Hall had accepted her as a friend now and would soon be talked into her plans. A week before christmas holidays, on a Friday, the day had come. When the Hufflepuffs were on their way to breakfast they heard screams from terrified first-years and chattering laughs. Frank dashed off immediately wearing a concerned expression Ruby following him. It was a great sight in the Hall: there were several first year students standing at the bottom of the marble staircase. They wanted to get into the Great Hall but obviously were anxious to take even one step forward. The laughing armor did a great job on hindering them while it bowed the older students into the Hall. There was a large group of Slytherins laughing at the short figures who looked pleadingly around them. Ruby didn't even try to conceal her broad grin. Memories of that event at her own school came up. Sadie had persuaded the stature of Carl the Croaked, the most ugly (and feared by the first-years) figure in the whole school!  
  
Frank wasn't the only one of the older students who looked concerned. But they didn't know what to do. Soon Professor Flitwick appeared amongst them. He was even shorter than most of the youngest students but did an awful good job with his wand. He was accompanied by Professor McGonagall and together they quickly had mastered the situation. The first-years hurried into the Hall without casting a glance behind whilst McGonagall looked sharply at the remaining older students in the Hall. Ruby put on an innocent face which she hoped would give away she was only pretending.  
  
And sure enough at the end of Transfiguration that day Professor McGonagall asked her to come up to her table. Frank, Wendee and Delilah frowned at that and Ruby was sure they'd be waiting outside the classroom for her. She walked to the desk only hardly suppressing a wide smile. McGonagall wasn't smiling (as usual).  
  
"You will be expected in my office at five sharp this afternoon. Make sure you are punctual." She said with a very stern voice then turned to the papers on her desk. Ruby was dismissed. She would have let out a small cry of joy and expectation hadn't there been Wendee, Delilah, Bebe and of course Frank standing and waiting for her. They all looked really serious and it gave Ruby a hard job on concealing her delight during lunch and the rest of the day until half past four when she left the common room accompanied by good wishes from her fellow students.  
  
She reached McGonagall's office at five to five waited ten minutes then knocked and entered. Inside the office were Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Ruby was happy to see her Head of house, too, and for a short moment saw a vision of herself on the Salem train together with her friends right after christmas holidays.  
  
"You are late." McGonagall said sternly then motioned her to sit down. Professor Sprout looked worried and for the first time doubts came over Ruby. She frowned slightly.  
  
"I asssume you are smart enough to know why you have been summoned?" Professor McGonagall asked still wearing her unreadable expression. Ruby stayed silent.  
  
"Do you need a little help perhaps? Surely you remember the unpleasent incident this morning in the Entrance Hall?"  
  
Ruby tried to keep her face blank. He behavior was really important now.   
  
"Well, you have been seen talking to the armor. Is that true?"  
  
Ruby nodded her head still looking blankly. Inwardly she cheered. She KNEW that Slytherin bunch would give her away as soon as something strange with the armor happened.  
  
"Have you been talking the armor into that shameful behaviour?"  
  
Ruby nodded again and Professor Sprout gave a short high sound of disbelief, worry and shock. Both McGonagall and Ruby looked at her then again faced each other.  
  
"Did you think it to be a good fun?" the Headmistress asked.  
  
Ruby now allowed herself a sly grin and McGonagall looked as if it was hard for her to not explode.   
  
"I see... Well, that is not the only point I want to discuss with you. You were also reported by teachers for passive behaviour during the lessons, disturbing your fellow students, refusing to do homework, Mr Filch and the Prefects have reported you a lot of times on various occasions. It had taken you a whole week to at least wear the Hogwarts uniform. Also your house seems to be totally out of your care. You never earned points for it or at least tried to."  
  
"That's not true!" it was the first time Ruby spoke. She didn't care about the accusations - they were true but she would not accept lies. McGonagall looked at her one eyebrow high in the air.  
  
"Professor Socket made me do a report on my experience with Muggles. I got ten points for that!"  
  
"That is true. But well, the same day you got these you also earnt ten points from Hufflepuff for sending a first-year the wrong way on purpose. Good for him that Filch caught him before he could enter the restricted third corridor you told him was the owlery. And in the afternoon you got a second ten points subtraction for being caught out of bed at night and on your way to the Forbidden Forest. Makes a total of minus ten for that day if you ask me."  
  
Ruby kept silent again but didn't break eye contact.  
  
"Ms Riders, I want to ask you something and expect a clear answer. Are you going to be expelled from Hogwarts?"  
  
Professor Sprout gasped. Ruby looked up and said coldly "Yes." Professor Sprout gasped again.  
  
"Well, assuming the armor had put the last amount to the decision to expel you, Ms Riders, what would you do then?"  
  
Ruby got suspicious. She didn't like something about this question. "Well ... go back to Salem Institution for Magical Education, of course." she answered trying to sound confident but her boldness began to fade.  
  
"I have to inform you would not."  
  
"What, I would NOT? Why?"  
  
"Well, Ms Riders, you are here to graduate. Your magical education at Salem Institution is finished. Being expelled from Hogwarts means an unfinished education for you. No other school for magic is to accept you then."  
  
Ruby felt the blood escaping her face. She had a feeling as if she had no blood at all. Her head suddenly swam - Howarts was the dead end of her education? She would have to graduate here?  
  
"That...that can't be." Ruby stuttered.  
  
"Oh, believe me it can." McGonagall said "Did you think you could switch school just as you want? There is only one choice left: Hogwarts or nothing."  
  
Ruby's eyes looked into nothing. Her mind was far away but however was drawn back into the office rather quickly as Professor McGonagall now spoke again.  
  
"As for your punishment for the armor incident Professor Sprout and I came to an agreement on. You said you are going to spend your christmas holidays together with a Muggle family in the States, I believe?"  
  
Ruby nodded slowly and frowned. What would they demand from her? A ten-foot-essay on Muggle christmas?  
  
"Well, I am afraid, you will not."  
  
Ruby looked at her puzzled.  
  
"As normal detention never showed any effect you will stay at Hogwarts over the holidays as punishment. You will make yourself useful over this time. Professor Snape mentioned his dungeons could need a good cleaning I believe. You will help him. Without the help of magic of course. And on Christmas day you will be member of the proud kitchen staff. Your parents will be informed right after our meeting.  
  
Considering your future behaviour I am expecting your eager will to improve. One more slip on purpose and I grant you will get your wish to be expelled."  
  
Ruby nodded gloomily fighting hard to hold back tears which were demanding their right quite emphaticly. And where did the heavy feeling in her stomach suddenly come from? Professor Sprout looked truthfully pity. She was always soon to give second chances. But McGonagall had been the talking one. Ruby assmued they were finished with her now and stood up. She had nearly made her way to the door which promised the relief of letting out the tears once she stepped through it as Professor McGonagall spoke once more.   
  
"And, Ms Riders, I suggest you let your fairy fly freely from now on, it must be really dull staying in your pockets all the time."  
  
Ruby suddenly felt angry and very betrayed.  
  
"Did O-" she began but was cut off by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Before you call students who knew about your unusual pet without reporting I will tell you that no student has informed me. Your parents have sent me an owl at the start of term. You are allowed to keep the fairy though you would not deserve it as I hope you know."  
  
Ruby nodded silently and left the room. Then she briskly walked away while Witty fought her way out from under her robes to try and calm her down. When Ruby was out of earshot she couldn't hold back the tears but let them stream freely down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going but finally found herself standing on the already rather dark and very empty Quidditch pitch. The rows of seats were covered with snow as was the grass in the middle. Ruby sat down at the sideline with her knees at her chin unaware of the wet coldness and let all her frustration pour out of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Now it are 8 pages (seize of the letters: 12) - wow! Well, I couldn't remember all the words of what was gone but I think I did quite a good job on remembereing (took me 3 hrs - so it better be!). What do YOU think about this chapter? Please let me know at last!  
  
I think it's clear that somebody will find her on that pitch - but WHO?   
  
Well, actually I wanted to let you (if there actually IS somebody who reads it) brood about that question for some time. But I couldn't wait and wrote the next chappie right away... ::smiles sheepishly:: 


	10. What Night Reveals

So here it is already! It's short but I love it...  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby was feeling very cold but didn't move whatever Witty (who was freezing in her light lavender colored silk dress) said. Now that the first shock was over anger flooded over Ruby like a huge wave tearing her away from the school she now hated again and never bringing her back.  
  
She didn't hear the soft footsteps drawing nearer and so she was rather startled as she felt somebody throwing a coat around her trembling shoulders and wrapping a scarf around her icy cold neck. A sweet scent of cinnamon found its way through her nostrils up into her aching mind. Immediately all the wrath was blown away leaving a distressing emptiness. Ruby didn't look up nor said anything but Witty gave a thankful reply and crawled under the coat. Oliver sat down on Ruby's right side.  
  
"I heard about - your situation. Professor McGonagall has told during the Prefect's Meeting this evening and Percy's told me."  
  
Ruby's only reply was "The Meeting's already over? Is it that late?"  
  
"Oh yes it is! Franklin must be out of his wits by now! By the way he doesn't believe a single word, says Percy."  
  
Ruby shrugged "It's a free land."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
Suddenly Ruby felt very stupid. She realized that actually didn't know. Her head was totally empty still. Despair forced new tears into her eyes. Oliver who had carefully been studying her features in the increasing darkness spotted them immediately and laid his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, taking your christmas exams would be a nice first step, wouldn't it?"  
  
Ruby couldn't help smiling through her tears. All she had wanted was being left alone and in peace now. But it was an overwhelming comfortable feeling to sense the soft touch of his arm around her shoulders and to listen to the quiet consoling words he was pouring over her troubled soul. Inspite the coldness all around them Ruby could feel the warmth spreading out from him which was a pleasure for her cold and stiff body. And then, without thinking, she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen with surprise for a split-second but then his body relaxed again and he gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze.  
  
Ruby felt very comfortable and protected. She was surprised by the sudden urge to never leave this position. Nevertheless she didn't fight it down but closed her eyes and enjoyed it.  
  
After some time she felt his warm fingertips caressing her icy cold hand. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. But it would have boiled down to the same thing if she had let them shut for it was so dark now that Ruby rather felt the intense stare of Oliver's chocolate brown eyes than actually saw it. Now she felt him leaning in closer and shut her eyes again. Ruby's heart nearly exploded when his soft warm lips met hers. Her stomach was full with excitedly fluttering butterflies, her mind stopped aching and the emptiness in her head suddenly felt sensationally good. Automatically Ruby opened her mouth and almost naturally his tongue glided inside it. She noticed a taste of mint humbugs.  
  
At exactly that momnet a bright face with deep blue eyes, light blonde curls and an adorable cheeky grin flashed through Ruby's dazed mind.  
  
It was an interesting timing for Christopher Carlisle to reappear in her thoughts.  
  
Her eyes immediately opened wide again and quickly she pulled away. Ignoring the surprised muffled sound coming from his lips she had felt just a moment ago she stood up letting the coat fall down and hurriedly stalked away. The moon broke through the dark clouds and reflecting the light in the snow it showed her the way back up to the castle. Sounds behind Ruby told her that Oliver was following.  
  
"W...what have I...done wrong? I had the feeling...well, that you wanted, too..."  
  
Without turning or even slowing down Ruby answered hotly "Nothing's your fault, Oliver!"  
  
'No, it's all mine.' She thought bitterly 'Chris doesn't write for some weeks and I go and kiss another guy!' She had so craving to receive her first kiss from Christopher Carlisle which would now never happen!  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried at a taken aback Oliver and sped up. The Gryffindor Keeper stopped short and frowned deeply and disappointedly. Ruby didn't care but made her way straight to Hufflepuff Gardens.  
  
When she entered the common room she met many curious (and some furious) stares: the information about her talk with McGonagall had spread like a wild fire through the whole school and Franklin was nearly the only one who didn't want to believe.  
  
Aforementioned Frank was now rushing towards her with a stern concerned look on his face.  
  
"Here you are at last, young lady!" he sounded a lot like her father "I've been searching the whole school for you and just came back."  
  
Ruby wasn't in the mood for a talk with him and simply replied "I'm here now, so you can sleep carefreely."  
  
She wanted to turn towards the girls' dormitories when Frank spotted something that alarmed him highly.  
  
"Why are you wearing THAT again?"  
  
It was just then that Ruby noticed the scent of cinnamon again: she still was wearing Oliver's red and golden scarf.  
  
"Did you talk to HIM?" his voice sounded slightly hurt now.  
  
What's his freaking problem? "What's it to you?" Ruby spat annoyed about his antipathy towards Oliver "At least HE knew where to find me!" Without another word she turned around and left the common room packed with staring Hufflepuffs and an open-mouthed Franklin Abbott.  
  
When she entered her room she saw most of the other girls already in their night gowns and pajamas sitting and lying on their beds. On the spot she could tell they were really keen to interrogating her but the look on her face told them better not to do so. Quickly Ruby changed into her over-size pajamas (releasing Witty who earnt some "Aaahs" and "Ooohs" from the girls) and scrambled into her bed closing the curtains. On a second thought she (unseen by the others) reached out of her bed hangings, grabbed Oliver's scarf and rolling it up she tugged it under her arm.  
  
It look a long time until she had shoved Christopher's trusting face out of her mind. Once she had managed she could finally find some sleep full with dreams about her first ever kiss. And she had got it from Oliver Wood.  
  
~*~  
  
Rather short I know but I wanted it as one chapter alone. Please review! Thank you. 


	11. Exam week

A/N: I want to thank Laura, my first and only reviewer so far. You really made my day!  
  
Please please review, people!  
  
I know the fairies in Flitwick's classroom weren't mentioned in the first book but in the third one. But I thought it made a good fit here, doesn't it?  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Ruby woke up by the scent of cinnamon. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself sprawled over the entire bed, Oliver's scarf over her nose. She rolled over on her stomach and tried to get the memory of yesterday's evening out of her head. At the pure thought of the kiss she felt her face burning and a thick chuckle crawling up her throat. She concentrated fervently on the right sleeve of her favorite pajamas: the big white silky one with the fluttering blue butterflies. She followed one of these butterflies with her eyes thinking about what she could say to Oliver the next time they would meet.   
  
But Oliver didn't speak to her at all. Ruby had asked Wendee to give him his scarf back on breakfast that Saturday morning (she didn't dare doing it herself). Whenever Ruby met Oliver's gaze his face bore such an expression of hurt feelings that it made Ruby forcing her mind hard on Christopher. His broad smile ... his deep brown eyes ... no, No, NO! Blue eyes ... BLUE! The day he had given her a ride on his new broomstick, her arm around his waist then ... the sensational feeling at the touch of his tongue in her mouth - ARGH!  
  
Franklin spent the weekend assuring Ruby he wasn't angry and thinking about staying during holidays, too, as the Prefects were asked to have a sharp look on Ruby. Though he actually just intended to keep her company. But Hannah didn't want to hear about that.  
  
"No! It's my first christmas since I'm off to school, I want to spend it with the whole family. And don't you dare faking Hazy Fever again as you did when Auntie Hazardia came for Christmas!"  
  
"I'm too old for that, nitwit!"  
  
Hazy Fever was highly infectious and only witches and wizards younger than twelve weren't immune. Ruby was impressed:  
  
"How did you do that? You must have been under twelve and it's so hard to fake. My friend Sadie tried it in our first year because she was afraid of the exams."  
  
Franklin looked rather smug now. "Our cousin Ryan had been a seventh-year then. He helped me as he didn't like Aunt Hazardia, too, and understood my dilemma."  
  
"Auntie Hazardia is always nice to me!" his sister huffed.  
  
"Who isn't?" Franklin snapped back then leaned over to Ruby and whispered "Aunt Hazardia doesn't like boys too much..."  
  
Hannah scowled, Ruby grinned. Sometimes she was a bit sad to be an only child. But then Witty was quite a substitute for a little sister.  
  
The weekend was rather a torture for Ruby. She left the library and Hufflepuff Gardens only for meals. She still got support from her fellow Hufflepuffs though all in all they were a bit reserved. Of course the news about her slip with the stature had spread like a wild fire through the whole school. The Hufflepuff fifth-years still stuck to her but she earnt some glares from the rest of the school while the first-years tended to avoid her when they met on the corridors.   
  
Ruby endured the school's main attitude by sticking her nose up into the air and ignoring it. But in fact she was hurt. She wished to crawl down into a hole deep in the earth. There, near the earth core she'd like to curl up in the warmth and be left alone forever. She knew it hadn't been a noble deed but was it a reason to hate her like that?  
  
Well, probably. But Witty was a real comfort. And as the little fairy was quickly everybody's darling at school Patrick, another Hufflepuff fifth-year, predicted that they soon would forgive her. The Weasley twins even seemed rather impressed by the whole thing. They greeted her with respect whenever they met. That was a point in her favor as the twins were generally popular.   
  
The library was her refugee. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and as christmas holidays were so near it was quite empty in the library. Ruby hid behind a large stack of books. It was easier not to think of Oliver when she had to concentrate on star charts and texts about Shrinking Potions or Muggle Holidays.  
  
Witty soon was bored and left the library in the search for more entertainment. Ruby hardly noticed. She knew her fairy was greatly enjoying the attention she got from every side. On Saturday morning Professor Kettleburn, the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, had studied Witty for about half an hour steadily mumbling "Fascinating!". It was true, Witty WAS more intelligent and more human-like than normal fairies but it was disturbing to have a teacher sitting at your house table during whole breakfast.   
  
Shortly before dinner Witty joined her again and told about Professor Flitwick's classroom: there were fairies for christmas illumination. Ruby was reading about Truthful Potions and listened only with a half ear as Witty rambled about how boring her fellow fairies in that classroom were.  
  
"All they can do is shining, shining, shining. These showing-offs!" One of the disadvantages of being a more human-like fairy was the fact that Witty's fairy light wasn't all too impressive "But can they say a single word? NO! But I can!"  
  
Witty now seemed satisfied with her conclusion of being a more impressive fairy. Absent-mindedly Ruby nodded in agreement then sunk into another book this time on "Biting yet undangerous Plants" and completed her notes on these.  
  
Ruby hardly ate anything on Sunday. She spent the whole day behind books and left it to Witty's own responsibility to get her food which was not too difficult as everybody (except most of the Slytherins) in the Great Hall was pleased to share their food with Witty. The tiny fairy had the reputation to be good company.  
  
Sunday night was almost sleepless and full with headache and nightmares. Ruby always was over-reacting before exams and hardly ever slept during exam weeks. She was almost happy as at last Monday morning came which meant the History of Magic exam. She was to sit her exams alone in the Great Hall. So while her fellow students left the Hall heading for their classes Ruby stayed in her seat looking around her and wishing this would be all over soon. The school was on better terms with her by now and she received some luck wishes. Franklin who was to take care of Witty (as the fairy wasn't allowed in the exams of course) even gave her a luck peck on the cheek. Unfortunately Oliver saw this and his face showed an expression of hurt dawning. Ruby knew what he thought he understood know. If she wanted or not she would have to talk to him sooner or later explaining some important things.  
  
She finished History of Magic after about 10 minutes of quick scribbling down what she knew and handed it in under the surprised stare of Professor Binns. She was instructed to stay silently in the Hall for the rest of time. She used it for some last-time revision on Potions which she had to take in the Dungeons that afternoon. It was very cold and she had to brew a difficult Condonation Potion which needed a freezing fire. By the end of the practical part her hands were so icy and numb she could hardly hold the quill for the answering the questions in the second part of the exam.  
  
Ruby spent the entire dinner clutching her hands around the steaming hot soup bowl nodding at Witty's nagging about Snape who was "so mean and stupid even Trolls look nice and shy next to him" as the fairy had put it.  
  
Tuesday morning Ruby sat unhungry over a bowl of porridge when the morning post arrived. Out of a habit Ruby looked up and quickly regretted it. For she spotted Romulus, her father's owl, tied to his leg what looked suspiciously like a steaming red envelope. And sure enough when Romulus elegantly landed infront of her giving Witty an affectionate nudge with his wing Ruby recognized the letter at his outsticked leg - a Howler, the worst thing a student could get. She had the attention of everybody around her by now. Tracey looked terrified.  
  
"Why is it smoking?"  
  
"It takes some time to fly from our house to Hogwarts. I guess Romulus needed about two days." Ruby mumbled quietly and with shaking hands she took the letter.   
  
At the mention of "two days" Hannah who had been sitting next to Franklin had squeaked and quickly backd away which wasn't an over-reaction at all. It was terrible. As soon as Ruby had opened the letter her father's voice louder than anything could be heard in the whole Hall which fell very silent at once.  
  
"YOUNG LADY! WHAT MUST I HEAR FROM YOUR TEACHERS?" He didn't sound angry but rather calm but Ruby and her fairy knew that was the worst of his voices. There was a trace of his hardly suppresed anger in it and it was really threatening. "HOW COULD YOU BEHAVE LIKE THAT? AND OF COURSE YOUR FAIRY HAD TO JOIN IN, HADN'T YOU, WITTY? I HOPE YOU TWO ENJOY BEING A DISGRACE FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY! SERVES YOU RIGHT TO STAY AT SCHOOL DURING HOLIDAYS. AND DON'T EXPECT A SINGLE PRESENT FOR CHRISTMAS MY DEAR DAUGHTER! YOU ARE LUCKY ENOUGH THAT I LET WITTY STAY WITH YOU INSTEAD OF SUMMONING HER HOME!"  
  
It was over as suddenly as it had begun. Panting Ruby sat in her seat feeling her face reddening with steaming hot blood. She could hear snickers from Slytherin Table and had to force herself not to turn around and search for Oliver at Gryffindor Table in her back. Inspite she scowled at Ernie (the stout boy from the first evening), Justin (another first-year) and Pat(rick) who made fun of her getting a Howler.  
  
Soon the rest of the school began to set out and so did the fifth-years around Ruby. Pat clapped her on the shoulder still widely grinning, Franklin gave her a reassuring squeeze and the luck peck, then both left the Hall. It was Hannah's turn to accompany Witty that day so she placed the shaking fairy on her shoulder gave Ruby a special-Hannah-Abbot-luck-hug and joined the crowd heading for classes.  
  
The rest of the week went surprisingly quick. Her Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts exams on Thursday were easy and soon enough Ruby found herself up and awake on Friday morning afraid of her Runes exam in the morning but also happy that it would soon be over which meant hunger and sleep would be coming back at last.  
  
However her Runes exam began rather well. First she had to do some translations all of which were fourth-year standard Ruby was able to master. The practical part was a bit more tricky. She had received a jinxed goblet with engraved Runes and it was her task to find out which spell was cast over it and how to break it. First Ruby didn't know what to do but busied herself with the golden cup trying to look as if she was doing something to it. Then she remembered Oliver once mentioning something like that. Think hard Ruby! Yes...he recommended a part in that book "The Modern Usage of Old Runes" she had got for birthday. Wait...it was that page with the big reddish picture of the old knive...and underneath it read...um...ah yes! Now she remembered! The Runes on it were the source of the jinx. She had to write down every second Rune from right to left, beginning with the biggest one. It was a mere translation then. The translation spoken out aloud would give away the curse which was laid on the goblet. Babble had used the Daring-system. One of the easier systems but the language was rather dark - perfect for jinxes! After finding out the curse Ruby had to develop the couner curse ... she was thinking about how to do that as,  
  
"Time is over, Ms Riders!" Babble looked concerned.  
  
"What? No! I haven't finished, yet!" Ruby was shocked it was already that late.  
  
"I see that myself, Ms Riders and I'm sorry indeed but I can't give you more time. The exam is over."  
  
"I'll fail." Ruby whined gloomily.  
  
"Just hand in the results you have so far and we'll see." But he didn't sound too convinced.  
  
Ruby didn't touch her lunch. She felt so miserable she didn't notice anything around her: the Hufflepuffs around her trying to comfort her, Witty caressing gently her cheek - Oliver staring concerned at her.  
  
She refused to go to Charms ("No point in that.") but Franklin talked her into it.  
  
"You don't KNOW yet if you've failed. And I'm sure you'll pass Professor Flitwick's exam easily!"  
  
So Ruby stayed and it was indeed an encouraging time. She was to help him with christmas decorations. So all she had to do was wandering with him through the castle flicking her curvy wand (whose form Flitwick still found rather interesting).  
  
Professor Flitwick was satisfied ("Father Christmas Hats for all the statues and armours - what a nice idea!") but thought her huge portrait of a blinking and twinkling Santa Clause on the long wall of the Entrance Hall to be somewhat too much. She had to reduce its special effects to a simple "Ho, ho, ho!" and a sweet bell-ringing.  
  
Dinner meant hunger. It was the last day before christmas holidays and the Great Hall was filled with the excited chatter of the many happy students in it. Ruby was relieved her exams were over but anxious about their results. And now that Wendee and Delilah next to her were chatting gladly about their christmas holidays at home she remembered that she would be staying in the castle, scrubbing Snape's icy dungeons instead of having a good time with her friends. She hadn't seen them for three months, now - longer than ever!  
  
Suddenly her kidney pudding didn't taste anymore. Gloomily she stared at it and wished again she could be in her nice warm cave near the earth core. 


	12. Christmas and Detention

First a small note: I have some more illustrations on my (German) page (strangely ff.net doesn't show the page-address so just use the link in my bio ok?).  
Just click on "Galerie" then "Zeichnungen" then "Ruby Goes To Hogwarts" The picture with the guy is in their first year and shows the three with Carey's brother Martin, then I have pics of Witty. The one with Ruby's wand is my fav one.  
  
Latest news: 1. I made myself Salem earrings by combining three sets of Creoles (photo in my gallery), 2. Remember I told you about the HP-fanclub I joined as Ruby Riders? Well, I'm now Keeper in their Quidditch club. Next Friday is the first training – pretty cool!  
  
@Totally cliched: Well, I told you my opinion about the "deal". I read your story because you "asked" for it and I reviewed because I liked it! And I'll be in your next chapter, YAY!!!   
  
Now on with the story. I don't know if I got the way to the kitchens right, as my HP4 is far beyond reach at the moment… And I've been too lazy to check spelling and the likes, sorry.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~*~  
  
On Saturday morning Ruby woke up late, finally her body had been lacking sleep for an entire week! She was lying in her bed wondering how late it might have been but too lazy to check the clock on her bedside table.  
  
"Witty!" she called out "H'late issit?" Ruby was still a bit dreamy and needed some time to realize that Witty didn't answer. Sighing Ruby struggled to sit up and set out one foot on the floor – and quickly drew it back under the blanket.  
  
"Brrr, that's cold." So she just fumbled with the bedhangings to cast a short glance on the clock without leaving the bed. It was 12.00. "Lunch-time" her stomach said and Ruby happily obeyed. She jumped out of the bed to find a clompletely empty dormitory, all her room-mates were home over christmas and Witty was probably searching for entertainment anywhere in the castle. Ruby dressed herself hopping from one foot on the other until finally she was slippin into her boots. It was holidays so she was wearing her favourite blue jeans and dark green pullover when she was walking through the empty common room. Obviously everybody was in the Great Hall, already. Quickly she made her way to the dining hall and sat down at Hufflepuff table next to Pat who grinned at her with a nasty grin and a   
  
"Sleeping princess is up and awake!"  
  
Ruby chose to ignore him and instead of snapping back she filled her plate with roast potatoes.  
  
"Where's the ketchup?"   
  
Cedric, the hirstory.loving third-year handed her the bottle without looking up. Everybody was used to Ruby's habit to put ketchup on nearly everything. She was about to begin eating when she noticed that her fairy wasn't at the table, too.  
  
"Where's Witty?"  
  
Pat looked suddenly a bit gloomy. "Gryffindor." He mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?" Ruby looked over to Gryffindor Table and spotted her little fairy sitting with Oliver and Prefect Boy obviously enjoying herself. They seemed not to have noticed her arriving.  
  
"WITTY!" she called out then quickly leaned over her plate to avoid Oliver's eyes and began eating which went amazingly quick. She was about to start her second helping when the pet fairy finally arrived. "What took you so long?" Ruby asked through gritted teeths. Pat butted in, to.  
  
"Fraternising with the enemie ts ts ts!"  
  
The carefree fairy only chuckled "Enemie, oh really! You attend the same school so how can you be enemies?"  
  
Pat was quick to answer "The first Quidditch match after the holidays is Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor and you spend the meals with their Keeper and one of their Prefects so what should I say else?"  
  
Ruby finally had finished her meal and nodded and agreement. Then she noticed a dinky roll of parchment under Witty's arm.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Witty looked rather smug and important now. "It's a note from the *enemie* I am to deliver to Ruby Riders only."  
  
Pat mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Delilvery slave for Gryffindor" then left the Hall with his girlfriend Gertie, sixth-year and Paul, another fifth-year, both of them Hufflepuffs. Pat seemed to give a lot on House pride. Ruby shook her head, remembering she actually disliked that House system. She grabbed the rolled up piece of paper and managed to look to Oliver's seat while she got up but he already had left the Hall.  
  
She was about to do so, too when she heard a loud cold voice in her back coming from the High Table.  
  
"Riders, where are you going?"  
  
A shiver ran through Ruby and she turned to see professor Snape looking down at her with his usual nasty stare.  
  
"You got holiday detention when my memory isn't failing me. So where were you heading to?"  
  
Ruby's face fell. "Detention? But…but it's Saturday!"  
  
Snape made a gesture as if he wanted to shove her objection away.  
  
"That doesn't matter! I don't know what lax rules dominated your old school but here detention exists independently from holidays ar weekends. By the way what are you wearing?"  
  
Ruby felt rage crawling up her spine. Why did he have to treat her like this in the middle of the remaining students? She could hear some Slytherins snicker and was somewhat thankful that at least Oliver didn't see her now.  
  
"Clothes as you should actually see yourself."  
  
She had gone too far she could immediately see. His eyes became menace slits.  
  
"Thirty points from Hufflepuff, ten for trying to get away from your detention, ten for not wearing your school robes during school activities such as detention and your staying here IS detention, and ten for being cheeky against a teacher. And be grateful I don't report it as reason for expulsion. Now go get your robes and come to the dungeons. You have ten minutes or else it will be 50 points and a report."  
  
'Ten minutes!' Ruby thought outraged while she hastily made her way to the dorms. That meant she had to run and she hated to run after stuffing her stomach with that lot of lunch.  
  
However she reached the dungeons just in time and was awaited by freezing coldness and a Snape with pursed lips.  
  
"So, you managed it. I'm delighted." He didn't look it. "I'm afraid your talking flea isn't allowed to stay."  
  
Witty was about to say something about being called a flea when Ruby gave her a look which said clearly it was better to leave or else Ruby would be in deep trouble. Well, deeper than already. As soon as Witty had left with a hanging head Snape closed the door and stretched out his long white hand.  
  
"Wand!"  
  
Ruby looked up "Huh?" She didn't like the thought of being defenceless down in Snape's dungeons. But then she remembered she was to clean Muggle-style and reluctantly handed him her wand.  
  
It was disgusting. The floor was full with dried frog spawn and the corners were full with what Ruby didn't want to know. The tables looked like some first-years had had an accident with lizard brain. There was no warm water in the dungeons so she wasn't allowed to boil some water in the bucket ("Next time use your brain and bring your cauldron, Riders."). And all the time Ruby could feel Snape's intense stare in her back ("You call THAT clean?", "There are some spots of boil-poison left on the wall. I'm afraid you have to scrub it again." And so on). By the end when she couldn't feel her hands anymore, was really outnerved and in an exceptional bad mood he took out her Potions test.  
  
"Well, let's see how you did in my exam. Be sure you get what you deserve." Ruby stared at the parchment dumbfoundedly "You can go now." He said unfriendly almost regrettingly.   
  
Slowly she left the chamber and headed directly to the dorms. She was dirty and very tired. On her bed sat Witty looking a bit lost alone in the big room. Ruby slumped onto her bed right next to her fairy who soared away immediately.  
  
"Urgh! You smell like a wet bison!"  
  
Ruby was too tired to answer so she just glared into her direction then closed her eyes again just to feel Witty tugging at her ears as the fairy always did when there was something important she wanted to direct Ruby's attention onto something. This time it was  
  
"Dinner-time!"  
  
Ruby snapped her away with her fingers "I've spent the last hours with scrubbing away lizard brain. Do you think I'm hungry?"  
  
Witty didn't answer but she could feel the fairy rummaging in the folds of her robes but didn't care until  
  
"A-ha!" Witty exclaimed  
  
Groaning Ruby opened her eyes. "What?" she could see Witty holding triumphiantly the message she had given her that morning.  
  
"I knew you had it in your pocket! What did it say?"  
  
"I don't know." Ruby suddenly felt very curious (though still in a bad mood) and snatched the note out of Witty's diminutive hands. Even if she hadn't known before you could have told immediately it came from Oliver: it was written in Runes! Sighing she rolled her eyes but nevertheless translated the message:  
  
Ruby,  
  
meeting in our classroom after dinner?  
  
Oliver  
  
He could only mean Babble's classroom where they had held their tutoring lessons. She knew had to talk though she was fearing it.  
  
"I'm still not hungry, Witty. You can go alone … and tell him I'll come."  
  
Witty nodded happily then added "Um, better have a wash and a redressing before you go then quickly flew away to avoid Ruby's nudge.  
  
But Ruby followed her advice and had a hot bath then dressed herself in a new set of robes. Shortly before she left the common room she had a short look in the mirror and renewed the curly hair charm. For some reason she wanted to look good.  
  
On the corridors Ruby met the chatterings Hufflepuff group on their way back to the common room discussing about the chess match Paul and Gertie were going to fight that evening. Some of them eyed Ruby suspiciously but most were so stuffed and happy they didn't care where she was going.  
  
When Ruby entered the classroom she found Oliver sitting on the desk accompanied by Witty. Ruby gave her a look and Witty understood. She wanted to be alone with him without interference. So Witty was to stay in front of the door to warn them if somebody was drawing near.  
  
Ruby sat down next to him but all the time avoided his stare not knowing how to prevent to fall into the deep pits of his brown eyes.  
  
Finally she managed a "So?"  
  
"So…I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you'd come, y'know."  
  
He seemes to be nervous for he fumbed with his hands and his voice seemed to be a bit hoarse.  
  
"I almost didn't for I actually was too tired to translate Runes. You were lucky it was so short."  
  
He grimaced then mumbled "Sorry."  
  
Now followed an uncomfortable break which Ruby didn't intend to break. HE had asked HER to come so it was his task to begin. But she began to feel annoyed by the silence. Finally he heaved a deep sigh then began.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk with you about that k-evening, you know which…"  
  
Ruby was strangely calm. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, why did you pull away? I mean first you lean on my shoulder then you treat me like I wanted to do something worse than just get a small…kiss."  
  
Ruby was even more annoyed. What was so bad about the word "kiss"? Her friends were right about the Brits' attitude to emotions…  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Oliver. I just didn't control myself."  
  
He seemed to struggle with the next question "So…you – have a, well.."  
  
"…a byfriend? Somehow, yeah." Ruby who usually liked it direct was more and more annoyed by his hesitating talking.   
  
He looked gloomy "Babble Franklin is the lucky one, isn't he?"  
  
"His name is Franklin Abbott – and no, he isn't!" Ruby found it a bit ridiculous that she and Franklin could be considered as couple. Sure they got alog rather well by now but being more than friends? Never! Oliver obviously thought different. He sounded angry suddenly.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Isn't it enough you played with me and hurt me like this?"  
  
Ruby looked at him blankly. "WHAT?" she was truly outraged now. She came here though all she wanted was to sleep away that horrible day and now she was called a liar by a fifteen-year old who felt hurt in his stupid ego. "I haven't played with you and I certainly didn't lie to you!"  
  
"There! You are doing it again! Do you think I haven't seen him kissing you every morning the last week ever after I revealed my feelings to you? Did he encourage you to fool me? To get better on Runes and by chance enquire something about Gryffindor's Quidditch tactics?"  
  
For a moment Ruby stared at him with open mouth. Then she erupted.  
  
"ARE YOU PARANOID OR WHAT?" she had that word from Edith's father who was psychiatrist "I never wanted to find out ANYTHING about your Quidditch tactics and it had been YOUR idea to give me tutoring lessons as I might remind you! It's a deep insult to call me a spy." Ruby hopped back on the floor "Never even LOOK at me again, Wood, or I might remember some of the nastier curses I learnt in the dueling club last year!" and without giving him another glance she furiously stomped out of the classroom leaving a flabbergasted but nevertheless also angry Oliver Wood behind.  
  
Out of the room she snatched Witty and instructed her "I don't want to see you with that BASTARD anymore, understand?" carefully she had called out loud the word "bastard" to make sure he had heard it. Witty who wasn't used to a rude Ruby anxiously nodded then was released again.   
  
When Ruby entered Hufflepuff Gardens she still looked so fuming that nobody dared to talk to her. Quickly she entered her dorm and went straight to bed but couldn't find any sleep. As the anger finally faded she had time to think if she REALLY had a boyfriend. Christopher still hadn't written a line though she had sent him three letters in a row. What kind of boyfriend was he when he didn't even write?   
  
Wood would have written she knew for sure. Angrily she shoved that unwelcome thought away and forced her mind on happy sheep jumping over a fence. When their heads began to resemble Wood she gave up. Ruby lightened a torch and finally dug out "Hogwarts, a History" she had gotten from her parents for her birthday. She was halfway through the book when morning dawned and hunger found its way back to her stomach. Very slowly Ruby dressed then set out for the Great Hall with Witty who still looked sleepy but wanted to keep her company during breakfast. Entering the Hall Ruby immediately spotted Wood who sat in his normal seat, his hair a bit untidy. Angry about herself that she'd forgotten he was an early bird Ruby sat down with her back to him, nagging silently that he hadn't combed his hair. First she had liked the way he had let it grow the last weeks but now everything about him annoyed her. She gave Witty who looked a bit longingly at him a disapproving nudge then helped herself with ham and eggs and blueberry muffins.  
  
Soon the few Professors who stayed over the holidays entered the Hall along with Hagrid who greeted them both with his usual good morning mood. Neither of them answered. Hagrid sensed their bad mood then took his seat at the High Table. Professor McGonagall made her way directly to Ruby. She was accompanied by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.  
  
"Well, Ms Riders, I hope you have slept well, though you don't look it." Ruby looked up. What would detention be today? "You will help Madame Pomfrey with her holiday chores today. I think it will take both, morning and afternoon." 'So that I'm under observation all around the clock' Ruby added gloomily in her mind but said nothing. "You will go up to the hospital wing with her directly after breakfast." Madame Pomfrey gave her an ecouraging smile then Ruby watched them both going to the High Table while she saw Wood in the corner of her eyes leaving the Hall.  
  
The day turned out to be better than the last one. She had to help the nurse to rearrange all the potion-bottles and instruments and clean the wing and especially Madame Pomfrey's office which was quite in a mess. They even had a nice talk. The nurse was indeed said to be strict but she seemed to be like this only to her patients for she and Ruby got along rather well. Especially after Ruby told her she had taken Medi-Wizardation at Salem Institution. The nurse told her about the possibilites to get into that field of work with a Hogwarts diploma. At the end of the day Ruby was almost reluctant to leave but Madame Pomfrey promised to arrange she had to come on Monday, too. And so she did.   
  
During dinner on Sunday Ruby saw Snape again and tried to find out about her exam results bus his expresion was unreadable as always and she didn't dare asking him.   
  
Monday confirmed Ruby's new friendship with the matron. She even almost told her about her conflict with Wood and Christopher but could hold her tongue just in time.   
  
On Tuesday she was to help her Head of house, Professor Sprout, in the green houses. She got bitten and stitched several times but it was ok as Sprout gave away toher she had passed her exam easily. With a heart that was a fraction lighter Ruby went to dinner that evening finally taking part in the conversations of her fellow Hufflepuffs. After dinner she was told to be in the Entrance Hall at 7 sharp the next morning – Christmas Morning! Ruby inwardly groaned but set her alarm clock.  
  
At 6.00 she was painfully pulled out of a dream by the impertinent ringing of her alarm clock. Witty didn't so much as opening her eyes but silently nagging scrambled under the pillow. Ruby couldn't blame her and reluctantly left her warm bed to find – presents! They were placed on her trunk, a rather small pile but nevertheless… There was a package of Chocolate Frogs from Frank and Hannah, the next one was from – her mother! Quickly she opened the letter  
  
My dear daughter,  
  
I wish you a merry christmas inspite of your detention.Your father doesn't know I'm sending you something but I could hardly let my baby [Ruby smiled] be without any christmas presents from me, couldn't I? I'm sad you don't like Hogwarts as I did when I was there but as we can't change it I hope you will now try to settle in better. I send you what I'm sure you will appreciate much as you always wanted it.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Ruby ripped the package open and found the shawl of her mother. The light one which seemed to have no color as it was changing its color depending from the mood of its bearer. With a smile Ruby felt the soft cloth. As kid she had admired the Mood Scarf which cleaned itself as a miracle and begged her Mom to get her one, too. Her Mother then had promised her to give her the scarf when Ruby was old enough as she wasn't wearing it anymore… And now she had it. She wrapped it around her cold neck and it quickly turned beige – a sign that Ruby was happy. She then opened a warm (?) package bearing the quick scribble of Carey and containing two small parcels when a strangely familiar smell met her nostrils. First she read the letter filled with Edith's neat handwriting.  
  
Our dear Ruby,  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's a shame we can't be together. Curse that Hogwarts teachers! We wanted to visit YOU instead but our parents agreed so perfectly with your parents (as usual…) that they didn't allow it. It's already three months we haven't seen, do you know that? It's time for a fire place meeting again, don't you think? A pity we're at my place now and the school fire places only allow incoming calls. Is it the same over there at Hogwarts? Well, we decided to give you something against the cold (honestly, haven't they ever heard about heating walls at Hogwarts?). The notes explain everything.  
  
Love and hugs,  
Carey and Edith  
  
Ruby opened the smaller of the packages. She found a yellow round thing with eyes and a mouth filled with a liquid. It looked like one of those buttons this Muggle-born first-year Carey was tutor of had been always wearing on his robes. It was called Smilie. Ruby read the note written by carey: "You have to crease the little metal swimming in the liquid then the whole things gets rigid and warm. Edith's mother called it chemistry – you know, that Muggle Potions Professor Telly once mentioned in Muggle Studies. Then put it into boiling water for about 15 minutes until it's al liquid again. Then you can use it again. Fascinating." Ruby smiled, she was fond of Muggle presents and that would be a good help against her always cold hands. Then she opened the second parcel and in the same moment recognized the smell. Quickly she ripped away the remained paper and found her opinion confirmed: Riders Breakfast!!! It was made of roasted pieces of white bread, eggs and cheese (A/N: yummy!). Her great-grandfather once brought the recipe to Salem Institution and only the Riders family members ate that, so it soon had the name Riders Breakfast. Ruby hadn't eaten it since her last morning at home (her father made a delicious Riders Breakfast!) and was somehow missing it really! The note read: "We thought you'd miss that by now. On our last day we asked Barry to make you some as you always say he is the best at making it. He was really stunned we were friendly to him and hit his head against the table for being surprised. He is an out-of-kitchen-elf for so long now but still isn't quite used to friendly requests! He is really fond of you and well, we told you about his reactions when he got to know you were gone. He asked him to put it into a self-heating bowl so that the cheese stays melted. DUG IN!"  
  
Happily Ruby was about to transform her pencil into a wooden spoon when she heard McGonagalls voice magically thrown into her dorm.  
  
"MS RIDERS YOU HAVE EXACTLY TWO MINUTES TO TURN UP IN THE ENTRANCE HALL OR ELSE!" Cursing Ruby threw away her pencil and the bowl then hastily pulled some baggy pants over her pajama trousers and throwing her Hogwarts robes over herself she quickly left Hufflepuff Gardens and finally arrived the Entrance Hall panting heavily to meet a rather pissed off McGonagall.   
  
"It is 17 minutes after seven o'clock I hope you had been enjoying your christmas presents? Ruby looked down at her feet – to find them still in her slippers. She cursed inwardly then followed McGonagall back through the door which lead to Hufflepuff Gardens. But instead of turning left then she turned right instructing Ruby constantly.  
  
"I'm sure you're clever enough to imagine what will happen if you ever let slip how to reach the kitchens." Ruby nodded "You are to help whenever it is needed and not to use the submissive nature of the House Elves!" Ruby nodded again "I will leave you under supervision. Only break is at 13.00 where you will take a small lunch without leaving the kitchens, of course." They had reached a picture of a fruit bowl. McGonagall tickled the pear which turned into a door knob then they entered the room behind it. Ruby was stunned. The kicthen was huge and by its shape and the fact that there were four long tables exactly the size of the House Tables Ruby supposed they must have been under the Great Hall. It now dawned on her how the thing with the food worked. McGonagall refused the friendly offers of the Elves ("Coffee?", "Toast?" etc.) and led Ruby over to a painting of a knight on a grey fat pony which looked like it didn't belong down here.  
  
"This is Sir Cadogan. He will make sure your break won't be longer than 30 minutes and he will have a look on you that you follow the rules I set you and the House Elves." Then she held out her hand "Wand, please." Sighing Ruby took her wand out of her pocket and handed it in.  
  
The day was a torture. Her Mood Scarf turned a bright pink and stayed it meaning she was annoyed beyond belief. The House Elves were really uncomfortable with a student whom they usually serve workin with them. But Sir Cadogan (Ruby suspected him to be a bit mad) made sure they didn't serve her. In fact he scared them so much nobody dared to speak even one word to her. Ruby had to wash and cut vegetables, potatoes and many other stuff for the small breakfast for a few early birds (If Wood was amongst these? Bah, stop it, Ruby!) and the big Christmas dinner. It smelt deliciously in the kitchens and it was a shame she wasn't even to taste the fancy food: roast turkeys, buttered pears, cranberry sauce and much much more before the Elves sent it up. Her stomach was growling loudly and longingly she thought about her bowl full with Riders Breakfast. After dinner in the Hall was over the rests arrived back in the kitchens. Now Ruby was allowed to have her lunch break before washing the dishes. She was so hungry she managed four helpings before Cadogan called her back to work with a loud "Go back to work or feel the sting of my sword, lazy lady!" Ruby got up and tried to ignore the fact she just had been insulted by a painting she could spoil with a stream of painting if she only had her wand right now. She began to wash the hight pile of dishes and pots (she tried to console herself by the fact that so at least her hands would be warm) when a fmailiar smell met her nose. She turned to see some Elves laden with Parcel paper and other Christmas garbage. Ruby just caught a glance of a House Elve throwing her precious bowl of Riders Breakfast away.  
  
"NO!" she called drawing the whole kitchen's attention onto her. Ignoring Cadogan's objections she ran over to the frightened looking House Elf. "What have you done? That was no garbage, it was my breakfast!" Ruby shot a sad glance into the garbage can.  
  
"Me is truly sorry, miss." The House Elf assured her over and over again but that didn't bring her breakfast back. Ruby finally obeyed Cadogan's yells and went back to work. Perhaps Carey and Edith could send another bowlful…  
  
The rest of the afternoon went on dully and very slow. Ruby almost felt like time was gong backwards until finally McGonagall turned up to release her. Ruby received her wand and left the kitchens feeling very relieved. Next day she would have to work in the laundry but she didn't care right now. All she now wanted were some Chocolate Frogs and a chair next to the fire place. She quickly walked through the corridors without looking right or left. Somehow she managed to find her back to the main corridor without being lost. She entered the passageway leading to Hufflepuff Gardens and promptly bumped into somebody. Mumbling an apologize she looked up – into the eyes of her fairy Witty! She was sitting on a shoulder, Wood's shoulder.  
  
Ruby's eyes narrowed.  
  
~*~  
  
Woah, that was long! Hope you liked it, please review ppl! 


	13. Splitting and Thinking

HI!

I'm so sorry for the long delay! I mean at last I have two new reviewers and what happens? My inspiration says bye-bye... Well, looks like I have to rely on my own brilliant mind to be my only muse... *sarcasm involved* If anybody out there has a good muse for me, please send it to me!!!

The only Ruby-muse which hasn't failed me yet is my pencil which is responsible for my drawing work. If you would like to check it out please click the link in my profile, then "Galerie"à Zeichnungen à Ruby Goes To Hogwarts. When you click Harry Potter instead you can find my imaginations of Oliver… Tell me when something isn't working...

Feel free to review.

Enjoy.

~*~

The shawl around Ruby's neck turned into a color of deep red and even began to glow. Ruby could hardly suppress her anger. Her hand reached into her pocket in the search for her wand. 

Before Wood who obviously didn't know what the color of her scarf meant could say anything Witty who knew the shawl burst out "Ruby, stop! I have told him everything! He has..." 

In that moment Ruby had pulled out her wand and pointed it at Wood whose smile faded immediately. Witty shrieked and the Gryffindor Keeper backed away remembering what Ruby had predicted the last time she had spoken to him. 

Witty hastily babbled "Ruby, listen! It's christmas! Oliver has presents for us. But I won't get mine until..." 

_"Silencio!"_

Ruby had pointed her wand away from Wood (who had looked very relieved at once) and towards Witty instead. The little fairy tried to speak but no sound escaped her mouth. Ruby would have laughed at the sight hadn't she been so angry. She didn't face Wood again but took the diminutive face of her fairy between thumb and forefinger. 

"Now *you* will listen! I told you not to come near that Gryffindor again." Ruby carefully avoided saying his name "But as I see you value christmas presents more than me. Fine then. You can take your present from him. And you can have mine, too, whatever it is." The fairy looked at Ruby with wide eyes, for Ruby's voice resembled a lot Ruby's father's when he was angry. Witty's lower lip began to tremble. Oliver also sensed the outraged trace in her voice and a deep frown spread over his forehead. "And after you enjoyed your presents you come back to Hufflepuff House to get your stuff and have a move on to Gryffindor! I don't have a pet anymore." 

That said Ruby pushed a stunned Wood out of the way which was unnecessary as the passageway was wide enough for five people walking next to each other and stomped off. She could hear Wood mutter the counter curse, then Witty's sobs filled the corridors ecoing spookily from the stone walls. Ruby could feel tears welling up herself and the scarf turned a shade of grey but she forced her thoughts on how mad she was on Wood and the things he had said to her. Witty had betrayed her and ending the friendship was the only thing reasonable – or wasn't it? 

Reaching the Ivy Ruby shouted "Slug Slime" then entered the Common Room to face the other remaining Hufflepuffs looking at her to find out why she had shouted the password so angrily. Seeing the expression on her face and the way she still held her wand they quickly turned back to busying themselves with their presents. Ruby entered her dormitory and sat down on her bed. Slowly the anger faded away and she began to see her surroundings clearly again. What had she done? Why was she so choleric at times? It brought nothing than trouble! 

Had it been necessary to cancel the friendship to Witty? 

Then Ruby saw the yellow Smiley her friends had sent her and remembered the lost Riders Breakfast. That really had been a bloody Christmas Day! Her stomach growled but was surpassed by a knock on the door. Ruby looked up collected herself and replied "Come in!" 

It was Alice, the Hufflepuff Prefect from sixth year. She looked concerned. "Is the first wave of anger over? Ready to talk?" Ruby shrugged "What happened? Was detention so bad?" 

"You have no idea!" 

Alice sat down on the next bed facing Ruby "Where's your fairy? I thought she had set out to meet you..." Ruby growled to give a sign that mentioning Witty wasn't a good idea now. Alice arched a surprised brow. "Trouble in paradise?" she tried a joke but failed miserably. Ruby didn't even reply but turned away and lay down flat on her back. Sulking she stared at the yellow canopy over her as if she was trying to burn a hole into it. Why couldn't Alice just leave her alone? But the black-haired sixth-year didn't get the hint. Or didn't want to get it. 

"I'm Prefect. It's my job to care for my students..." she tried but was cutt off by Ruby's glare and furious reply. 

"I'm no stupid first-year with homesickness, y'know!" 

But Alice merely grinned. The Prefect's calmness was disturbing. "Wanna talk with Franklin rather?" The question connected with the sly grin on the sixth-year's face told clearly what Alice thought. 

That was too much for Ruby. "NO!" she screamed then left the dorm room Alice at her heels. "Where are you going?" 

"What's it to you?" 

"We Prefects are to have a look on you." 

"Fine then! I'm going to Madame Pomfrey, I'm not well!" and with that Ruby left the room through the Ivy. Where could she go? Why not really the hospital wing? Huffing she made her way there. When she entered the infirmary she saw Madame Pomfrey leaning over the only patient, a tiny first-year who looked like he had had too much christmas dinner. Ignoring the nurse and her greenish looking patient Ruby chose the first bed which was farest away from them to throw herself on. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the high ceiling. The matron knew what was the best medicine for anger and left her in peace and thoughts of her own. It was already dark when she finally came to Ruby to light the oil lamp on her bedside table. Ruby was a lot calmer by now and had been in a doze even. She blinked at the sudden light and leaning on her elbows she looked around. The first-year boy was sleeping snoring slightly. Madame Pomfrey seated herself on a stool with a high back and smiled at her. 

"Better now?" 

Ruby hesitated shortly then nodded. 

"So what happened being so bad you stormed in here and lay down without a word of hello?" 

Ruby was about to give a rude reply but then hesitated again. Why not telling the matron everything? She was an experienced adult who could perhaps help her. Though it must have been long ago Madame Pomfrey surely had been young once, too... She bit her lip but then let everything out. She babbled very fast and the nurse looked like she had difficulties to follow. But Ruby didn't care. It was just a great relief to talk to somebody more neutral than her fellow students. When she ended the nurse bore a deep frown. 

"That's all?" 

Ruby's composure fell. "What d'you mean? Isn't it bad enough? My whole life is a complete mess and all you have to say is 'That's all'?" 

The matron smiled knowingly. "You're young and innocent." Ruby felt a growl spring up in her stomach at the words 'young and innocent'. She was 15 after all, and no kid anymore. "These problems look so big to you! But after all they are nothing. You will see, your exams won't be as bad as you're frightening them to be. You are an intelliegnt young lady! And what is so bad about everybody connecting you and Mr. Abbott? You are friends, after all!" Ruby sent her a sideway glance but replied nothing. She began to think. "It's a pity you can't see your friends anymore, sure, but what would be so bad about making new friends at this school? Nobody here has leprosy, y'know – and even if so I could heal it within two days!" she added with a tone that made Ruby involuntarily smile "Forgive me what I say next but forget that guy from your old school! Even if he was less idle with writing would you enjoy a relationship based only on letters and occasional visits during holidays?" Ruby was about to shout a determined 'yes' but the nurse droned on without interruption "And about Mr. Wood and your fairy: cancelling the friendship isn't a very mature reaction is it? Don't forget you aren't the only fifteen-year-old with feelings and emotions going berserk..." and without waiting for an answer she rose from her seat and bustled away into her office. 

Her voice had been practical, her speech had been short. But it had caused pure havoc in Ruby's mind and thoughts.That needed a good sorting out! 

~ 

When Ruby woke up the next morning she still was in the infirmary. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she knew that she still wasn't over with her thinking. Suddenly remembering her being due in the laundry that day a wave of shock came over her and she hastily struggled to get out of the bed and the hospital wing. She slammed the door so loud that the sick first-year woke up with a start. But Ruby didn't notice it, she already was running down the marble staircase, jumped over several fake steps, took the secret passagway on the third corridor and finally arrived in the Entrance Hall panting but still five minutes too early. She grinned through her puffs: looked like she finally had managed to remember the Hogwarts ways. 

McGonagall was already waiting and without a sign of approving she simply led Ruby through a gap next to the point glasses (A/N: is that the right word? Damn, where are my English HP-books when I need them?) and down a dark passageway. Gloomily Ruby noticed she was again led down into the cellars. Why couldn't the school's staff rooms be in some higher places? In a high tower with a great sight over the grounds for example… After some crossings and bends they finally reached a simple door with a simple doorknob. No secret passages, no magic, just a plain way and door. Nobody was really keen to get into the laundry Ruby guessed. McGonagall opened the door and they entered a wide room with a damp floor. The room was filled with heaps of steam looking like mysterious fog. Through that hazy air Ruby could see huge wooden tubs and strange apparatusses to dry the clothes. Between the tuby and heaps of black robes Ruby could see little figures bustling to and fro – House Elves, of course. Ruby was to hand over her wand again and then was introduced into her work: thanks Merlin she hadn't had to wash the clothes in the tubs – that worked magically, her task was ironing and folding the garments in Muggle way. It was monotonous boring work but gave her much time to get lost in her thoughts. 

Perhaps Madame Pomfrey was right…? 

Bah, no, of course, she isn't! Forgetting Christopher Carlisle – had she known him she would never have suggested such a ridiculous idea! Ruby smiled. Christopher was tall, even taller than the Salem flying instructor. He played Quodpot as Chaser. He was in the school's team from first year on. His year always won the National School Championships. And he was clever, too. Top of nearly all classes. He was admirable in every way possible. When he walked over the grounds to training in autumn the golden sun played with his blonde curls and sparkled in his bright blue eyes. His laugh wich usually had a cheeky tone in itself testified pure happiness. He was a bit too fond of being admired though. Ruby remembered the day he had visited their flying club – with his new broom he had gotten from his parents for the Championship, an Air Rocket 66. But he had given her a ride on it then, he had been very close to her… Some weeks later, before their train had left Salem he had given her his address… 

Ruby sighed. Somehow these memories didn't cause as many butterflies in her stomach as it did some weeks ago… That was all Madame Pomfrey's fault. She and her cursed "advice" – stupid talk! 

But the seed was planted… 

~ 

When Ruby finally reached her dormitory that evening her arms were numb from ironing the whole day. With a deep sigh she sank onto her bed but rose again seconds later. Something was different in the room. It seemed to be a lot more silent and somehow more empty than normal. Then she realized: Witty and her stuff were missing… 

"So what!" she cried and was about to lie down again when she noticed a thick envelope on her trunk. Ruby could remember mistily that it had been part of her small christmas pile. Excitedness rose in the pit of her stomach. Had Christopher sent her something at last? With slightly shaking hands Ruby took the heavy package without taking a look on the address field. If she had done so she would have recognized the handwriting of– 

"Liz Harrington!" Ruby was about to throw the letter and package away. But then curiosity won over her anger. 

_ Dear Ruby, _

this is my last attempt to write to you as you haven't answered my last letters.  
First of all I wish you and your family a very merry christmas!  
With this letter I send you a picture which I think your mother would perhaps like to see one day. It was taken when we still had been friends. Shortly after this visit of mine I had found out about your grandfather causing your mother to cancel the friendship which I still think to be a rather immature way of dealing with things. (Ruby grimaced.) _  
Perhaps you can give that picture to your mother? My address and fireplace code are written on the back. _

Thanks in forward,  
Liz Harrington 

Thoughtfully Ruby unwrapped the picture. She could see two smiling younger images of her parents, between them a woman Ruby didn't know. So this must have been Liz Harrington. She beamed down on a small baby girl who tried to wriggle her little fists free to grab for the pearl necklace around the woman's neck. The baby was Ruby as she recognized. All in all they looked happy together but there was something wrong. The four of them were definitely sitting on the big hovering sofa they had in front of the fire place. And the surrounding was definitely their living-room – in America. So Mrs. Harrington had visited them in the USA. Baby-Ruby looked about one year old. But her mother always had told her she and her former best friend hadn't seen or even heard from each other ever since she had left England. That their friendship had been over with that day. But on the picture they looked pretty together and happy at that. Ruby frowned and scanned the photo more closely to see if there were traces for a fake but it all looked perfectly normal. 

This riddle shoved all the other thoughts out of her head and took room like a wild fire. Could it be her mother had lied to her all the years? Nah, why would she do such a thing? 

_Your grandfather_

What was wrong with her grandfather? Neither her mom nor her granny had ever spoken about him. Ruby never had given that a second thought. She just had assumed it would have been too hurtful – but now, now it was presented in a completely different light. 

She had to find out more. But how? How was she supposed to react now? Write to her mother? Or write to Mrs. Harrington? Or try to find out about her grandfather on her own? Where should she begin? 

She decided to write to her mother. The letter was short but said all she wanted it to say. 

_ My dear mommy, _

thank you very much for you-know-what!  
Detention is cruel. I had to scrub the dungeons, work in the green houses, the hospital wing, the kitchens and the laundry. I'm at Hogwarts to become a properly educated witch, no house elf! I know what you are thinking now: you deserved it by your behavior, blablabla. Sorry. I know that by myself pretty much but it's disturbing though. I never want to experience such "vacation" again.  
I have a request. Would you please send me your old school album? I am beginning to settle in and I burn with interest to see how Hogwarts looked like in your days. Especially I would like to know how the Ravenclaw common room looks from the inside as I don't know the password. Haha. 

Much love sends  
your daughter Ruby 

PS: is daddy better by now? Christmas dinner usually sends him into that wonderful I-forgive-everything-mood…

Ruby checked the letter. Yes, it sounded casually enough. She wanted the album to compare the young Liz Dean with the picture of the woman who should be Liz Harrington. 

But she still didn't kow what she would do if the woman turned out to be really the friend of her mother's school days. 

~*~ 

So much for now. What do you think? I know there is not much Wood in it but it will be better, promised! 


	14. Learning it the Hard Way

HI! 

I'm back! 

A few little words about the last chapter: do you think Ruby is a silly old bitch? Yes? Fine, that was my intention! But raise the Hufflepuff-spirit and give her a second chance, will you? Anywhere I've read: it has to get worse before it gets better. It's exactly the same with Ruby. She is really choleric at times (that's her grandfather's side in herself...) and regrets it afterwards though her pride forbids her to show it... I just found it too easy for Oliver to come with christmas presents and everything is ok again... But Ruby will find out some things about herself and stuff. I just hope she is still believable! 

This chapter was a bit tricky to write. It's hard to imagine loads of snow while in reality I'm almost melting away in the summer heat. 

Have you all also read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? It's soooooo great! Poor Sirius! And Tonks is simply cool! And Lupin! (*sigh*) And and and.... I love that book. It's the first time I read HP in English first before I read it in German (the German translation is to be released in November) but I understood it pretty good. 

Thank you Joanne K. Rowling! 

There's a new Ruby-pic on my site. It's a scene from this chapter. The address is www.sarikreativ.de.vu. The page is German but the instructions of the last chapter are still the same: click on "Galerie" on the left side, then on the right side "Zeichnungen" – "Ruby Goes To Hogwarts". And there's a nice fun-pic of Snape in my "Harry Potter" drawing section *g*. 

Please review! 

~*~ 

The next day Ruby woke up by the sound of excited voices and laughter. She frowned and blinked at her alarm clock. It was 11am. For a short moment a wave of shock came over her then she remembered McGonagall telling her yesterday that detention work was over. All that was left were lines ("Five feet of parchment – and no 3-inch-letters, Ms Riders" as the Transfiguration professor had instructed her) and Hogsmeade prohibition until summer holidays. Ruby decided to do the lines today. It was Friday and some quiet hours in the library would do her good after the last days of hard work: her arms were still feeling somewhat numb. Ruby turned around. It soon would be time for lunch and actually she should get up but it was so warm in her bed – and so icy cold outside! 

There was a hollow WHAM against the window which made Ruby jump and more laughter which made her curious. Sighing she wrapped her blanket around her slipped into her boots blinked against the bright white light (A/N: that sounds stupid...) in the dorm room and shuffled over to the window which obviously had had a meeting with a snowball. Hiding behind the heavy yellow curtain Ruby peered out through the pane and between the dabs of snow covering the glass she could see a group of five people having a jolly snowball fight infront of the stone steps leading to the large oaken front doors. She could make out two identical persons – the Weasley Twins obviously as there was flaming red hair covering their heads instead of hats. There were two other red-heads, too, one of them standing aside a bit, looking disapproving: Percy Weasley, no doubt. He had spent the holidays so far with not leaving her out of the eyes whenever they had been in the same room. Ruby could hardly restrain herself from cheering loudly when a snowball hit him rather hard against the arm followed by laughter from the others. However her smile faded when she realized who had thrown the ball: a tall boy with a toothy smile and short brown hair. Ruby's stomach made a jolt when she recognized Oliver Wood. Immediately she dived deeper into the velvet curtains. Hopefully Witty wasn't with them outside: being hit by a snowball could end badly for the tiny fairy. 

"Bah, who cares!", frowning Ruby backed away from the window and turned towards her trunk. Could she dare dressing normal again? She decided that yes and chose a pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue knee-long robe, bound with a golden ribbon around the waist. Her blue boots with the twinkling golden stars matched perfectly and looking into the mirror ("Look at that Holiday Princess!"). Ruby smiled while arranging her curls around her nevertheless pale face. 

The common-room was filled with all the other Hufflepuffs remaining in Hogwarts during the holidays. Silently Ruby sat down at the edge of the small crowd. They were gathered around Pat and History-Diggory (as Ruby called him in her mind) playing a spectacular game of wizard chess. Looked like Pat was going to loose – to a third-year!! Ruby couldn't help but grin while Pat's sandy hair stood on all ends from being ruffled so hard. Without really noticing Ruby got more and more involved into the exciting match and by the end (Pat was defeated narrowly) Ruby was standing amidst the crowd cheering for the third-year Cedric and fake-consoling Patrick. Ruby received some side-glances but nobody said anything for which she was pretty thankful. 

Feeling like a full member of the crowd Ruby joined them on their way to the Great Hall. It felt like ages since she last time had eaten together with them. Unbelievable how tasty the food suddenly was again... There was cheerful noise in the Entrance Hall and a minute later a group of five wet persons with happy red faces came into the Great Hall, Percy following them, leaving snowy-wet footprints and a streamlet dripping from their black cloaks behind them. People's eyes followed them until they reached Gryffindor Table and settled down for a joyful lunch. Ruby pretended to ignore them but didn't let them out of her eyes. Then she saw it: a small violet blur flying around Oliver Wood, gleeful to get some bits of roast potatoes and sauce. 

Ruby got more and more gloomier and was the first of the Hufflepuffs to leave the table, mumbling about going to the library. She shot a last glance over at Gryffindor Table but as Wood looked up to her she quickly broke eye contact and hastily left the Hall carefully avoiding their wet traces. 'Filch will be glad to strangle them slowly for that.', she grimly thought. Arriving in her dorm she snatched ink, parchment, quill and – on a second thought – also the Smiley she had gotten from her friends but never used before. On her way to the library she met the rest of the remaining school in the Entrance Hall. For a split-second she tried to get a climpse of Oliver and Witty but admonishing herself she went strictly on up the marble staircase. The rest of the way to the library she reminded herself why she was angry about them both. But strangely she couldn't quite convince herself anymore. The mere thought of Oliver sent butterflies into her stomach and a prickling into her lips even she couldn't ignore. Angry about herself she stomped on. 

Then she dived into the dusty silence of the library. Now, during holidays, it was rather empty. The only person Ruby could see was a stern-looking seventh-year whose house she didn't know. What made her curious was that he was standing in the Restricted Section. Only students with special permission from a professor were allowed in there. Ruby longed to have a look into one of those books about the Dark Arts. Halfly because she was really interested – halfly because it was forbidden. Once she had managed to sneak into that area of the library but before she could even touch one of these books she had been caught by Madam Pince, the librarian. She had gotten 4 weeks of library prohibition for that. If Franklin hadn't shared _Why dragon dung can help you_ with her she would have failed the most important Potion test of the term. 

Ruby tore her eyes away from the Section (not without a sigh) and searched for a table as far away from the doors as possible. When she passed a high window in one corner she saw that a heavy snowfall had set in. She decided to take refugee on the sill of that special window. From here she could see over the whole grounds (though there wasn't too much to see through the thick snow). She shifted a bit until she was comfortable then placed the parchment on her leg. In an uncareful moment the parchment unrolled onto the floor. It looked depressingly long. Ruby had taken her favourite ink: glittering orange. It was a shame to use it for detention but it was a small consolation in the dull work. Ruby began to write. 

_I will follow the school rules. I will follow the school rules. I will follow the school rules. _

Ruby hated lines. Though for some people it may have seemed no real detention it was worst of all for Ruby. It was so boring and dull and tiring. Her back soon began to ache but Ruby didn't want to leave her place hidden behind the very last book shelf. When she was halfway through the task she made a little break and felt her icy cold fingers. Ruby decided it was time to test the Muggle thing her friends had sent her. She creased the little piece of metal and jumped when the fluid immediately began to get rigid. She could feel warmth spread out from the yellow disc and held her hands tight around it. Amazing how imaginative Muggles could be at times. Sighing Ruby looked out of the window while the consoling warmth crept through her body – and saw a black blur over the Quidditch field. Was she that exhausted already? She shut her eyes very tight then looked back concentrating hard to see through the specks of white everywhere. 

No doubt, there was a black figure flying through the heavy snowfall. She had a sure idea who the figure was. 'Only one person here is so stupid to fly at that weather' she thought then shook her curly head and turned back to her parchment. But – though she didn't want it and denied it – she couldn't help being worried and caught herself several times gazing out of the window to see if everything was alright. Her stomach made a jolt and her heart gave a loud and certain dodom everytime she regocnized the figure still flying around. But of course she couldn't see anything precise at that distance. When she began to write _I will follow Oliver Wood_. she decided it was time to stop and finish the rest of the lines later. Furiously she crossed out the last three words and scribbled hastily _the school rules _instead. Then she gathered her stuff and left the now empty library. It was pretty dark on the corridors already. On the second floor Ruby met Percy Weasley who eyed her suspiciously but Ruby was too weary (and angry on herself) to start a quarrel over her what-abouts but quickly hurried on. When she reached the bottom of the marble staircase she heard crunching footsteps on the snowy stone stairs leading up to the front doors. She quickened her speed afraid of meeting whom she thought to be the person outside. 

The Hufflepuff common room was cozy and quiet. Most of the few people in there were reading something or writing christmas-thank-you-letters to their relatives and friends. Ruby wanted to drop her things in the dorm then take a seat anywhere between them and read a bit in _Liliana Long and the Muggle in her Garden_, her favorite book in her childhood. But she never came to it... 

When she entered the dorm she saw Witty sitting on her bed clutching one corner of the pillow and crying miserably. Ruby followed her intuition dropped her stuff on the nearest bed and ran to her. "Witty, sweet, what's wrong? What has he done to you?" 

Witty stopped dead then looked at her with big wet eyes. Sobbing she said "_He_ did nothing. You ... you are ... are the one doing..." then she buried her little head in the pillow again and wailed harder than before. 

Ruby sat there for a short moment, dumbfounded, then stroked gently with a finger over the shaking back of her fairy who jumped. To hide her own upwelling emotions she turned to get her things from the bed of ... Ruby stopped short. WHO _was_ sleeping in that bed, actually? She looked around at the other beds. This one at the window was Tracey's – or was it Bebe's? It hit her like an astray broom: she had lived together with them for a whole term and didn't know for sure which bed belonged to whom of her dorm mates! Had she been that ignorant? Ruby felt her nose tickle – a sure sign for tears fighting up their way. 

"Witty" she whispered with shaking voice, then louder but still shaking "WITTY!". Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks when she felt the familiar consoling little weight on her left shoulder. Then a wet little face pressed against her cheek while a diminutive hand stroked her ear: an invitation to speak about her distress. 

"I..." she swallowed hard on the lump in her throat "I don't know who is sleeping in which bed..." she trailed off while more tears found their way down her cheeks "I was so stupid ... Oh, my dear, dear Witty, can you forgive me? I'm...I'm so sorry..." her voice broke, she was overwhelmed by the emotions swirling through her whole body, especially when Witty found her voice again: "I...I do. I had hoped for what you've said!" The next minutes the room was filled by the sound of two persons crying silently, feeling relieved and happy of being together again. 

+++ 

Ruby was lying on her bed smiling up at the yellow canopy above her, Witty was satisfied curled up to a ball clutching Ruby's left ear with a little hand. Ruby didn't dare going back to the common room. On the one hand her eyes were red and swollen on the other hand she felt like she never could look into their eyes again: she had acted like such a snobby little brat, spoiled and too smart for them. She remembered Julie Martinson and her behavior in first class. Ruby was the first to talk to her again after Julie had changed her opinion about being at a wizarding school. Would her housemates give her a second chance, too, as she had once done? They were in the same house after all, so perhaps they would do so... Though she had been given a lot of second chances by them, as she had to admit. 

An official apology, that was what she needed. She rolled onto the side so that her ear was pulled out of Witty's light grasp causing the little fairy to grunt indignantly. But Ruby just mumled something incomprehensible and bent over the rim of her bed to pull out her bag from under the four-poster. She searched for a new roll of parchment, the baby blue ink and another quill. For a short moment she pondered then wrote. 

_Dear Hogwarts (including students, teachers, staff, pictures and ghosts of course), _

I, Ruby Riders fifth-year Hufflepuff, came to this school last September with the will to leave it again – as soon as possible that is to say. I did my best on that issue and more than some people had to suffer from my childish and unseemly behavior though nobody has done anything to deserve my anger. 

It took me four months to realize what I have done and now I'm at a point to see my presence here as the honor it is. 

I want to apologize to you for my shameful behavior: my rude answers, the haircolor-changing-potion in the Butterbeer bottles I left all over the place, the instigated armor, the mice at the breakfast tables, the extra-loud fireworks in the library and all the other things I did which are too many to be listed here. 

But especially I want to apologize to all my house mates. You did your best to endure and integrate me but all I did was opposing all your attempts and rejecting the many second chances I got. If you are willing to give me one last chance I will be glad to accept it at last. 

I promise to do my best to integrate in the school and its rules. 

With a deep bow,  
Ruby Riders 

Having written that text Ruby felt much lighter in her heart. She was sure it would be easier for her to be a normal student than a regular prankster. Tomorrow she would leave the bed early and pin the parchment at the great noticeboard in the Entrance Hall. 

But now she had another issue flying around in her mind. And she had to get an answer though she didn't know why it was so important to her. 

"Witty?" a sleepy sound which might have been an "Eh?" was the only reply "Well, what ... I have a question. What did you mean when you said you've told Oliver everything?" 

Witty opened her eyes and watched Ruby carefully before she spoke "I told him about Christopher Carlisle and that you were a little distressed because you haven't heard from him for so long." 

"Nothing else?" 

"Nothing else." 

"Good." 

"Why did you sound relieved?" 

"I don't know." 

+++ 

It had been an early night and Ruby woke up pretty early in the next morning, feeling refreshed and as if she had turned over a new leaf. She dressed and looked into the mirror to tend her hair. Her eyes fell upon the lily brooch she had gotten from Christopher and which always was pinned to what she was wearing. She unpinned it and held it close to her eyes. The smell was as fragrant as ever. For a split second Ruby thought about throwing it into her trunk but then quickly re-pinned it. Lilies still were her favorite flowers so why not wearing it still? She snatched the announcement she had written yesterday then waited for Witty who floated in mid-air in front of the mirror fussing over her wings. Ruby assured her over and over again that they didn't look too pale and finally the fairy settled down on her shoulder now and then turning around to check her wings again. "Oh really, look! They are almost colorless! No wonder I glowed less and less the last time. Do you still have that order form of Accessories For Your Little Friend in Merlin Avenue? I urgently need the Coloring Potion No. 5!" 

"Witty, do you think I have a niffler? The owl they'd be sending the order with would be more expensive than the Potion itself. And by the way it probably would have the same effect if I give you pumpkin juice to drink." – Witty pouted – "Believe me, my friend, Coloring Potion No. 5 _doesn't_ work! And your wings aren't colorless at all. The cold just make them look a bit paler than in summer, that's the different light!" 

Ruby smiled. They had had a conversation like this at least once a month... When Witty was fussing over the color of her wings it meant that she was contently happy! 

They passed the portrait of the witch in the garden. But the plants stood alone. Yesterday Ruby had heard whispers about a pyjama-party planned in the big picture of the ballroom on the second floor. She thought of mad Sir Cadogan in a pyjama with teddy-bears on it and snickered. Well, he probably hadn't been invited at all... Quickly she hurried on before pity could catch her off guard. 

After she had attached the paper to the message board she entered the Great Hall to have a decent breakfast she hadn't had for what felt like ages. The moment she sat down she heard curious voices in the Entrance Hall. She recognized some of them: Pat, Alice, Gertie… Ruby decided to ignore them. When did the food appear at last. She wanted something to do instead of sitting around stupidly when they would enter the Hall. Determinedly she focused the space on the table infront of her. Then she heard the voices nearing and abruptly stopping when they came into the almost spooky silence of the Great Hall. There still was no food! Damn House Elves. Ruby played with the hem of the forest green robes she was wearing today while she avoided looking at them. Then, without warning, somebody clapped her on her back with a strength which almost knocked her against the table top. 

"Geez, Pat, save your strength for your Beating in Quidditch." Ruby heard Alice's voice then she, too, clapped her on her back, but more gentle, then sat down next to Ruby who smiled feeling very relieved. 

"So, what made you change your mind so profoundedly?" Alice asked while the others took seats around them. The food appeared. 

"Well, many things actually. I came to a point where I couldn't deny them any longer and had to think about all that had hap-" 

"Eurk, what is that?" Pat's voice interrupted her speech. Ruby frowned but her forehead quickly straightened when her nostrils caught the smell coming out of the bowl Patrick held under his wrinkled nose. 

"_Riders Breakfast!_" she exclaimed gladly accompanied by Witty's delighted scream and snatched the bowl out of Pat's hands. The House Elves must have taken her bowl out of the trash and analyzed the ingredients. Ignoring Pat's remarks of "Looks sickening" Ruby (and Witty) heartily tugged in not caring about the huge stomach ache which was inevitably following when someone eats such amounts of Riders Breakfast. 

The meal turned out to be very lively indeed. Ruby enjoyed thefeeling of really belonging to the group of housemates around her. 

When they stood up to leave the hall Ruby felt not only full but also the beginnings of a huge stomach ache and decided to have a stop-in at the infirmary later. Witty also seemed to feel bad as she wasn't flying but sitting on Ruby's shoulder letting her do all the work of transport. In the door they waited for a group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to pass into the Hall. They all seemed to have read they looked out for Ruby, some of them pointing at her. But no harsh word fell and everybody smiled. 

Suddenly Oliver Wood glided into Ruby's field of vision. He seemed to smile the widest and to have the most shiny face of all. Ruby's heart skipped several beats when their eyes met. Later she would blame it on the angry stomach of hers. Oliver winked then went on. Dreamily she stared after him barely noticing Percy Weasley eyeing her suspiciously. Pat's elbow in her ribs made her remember the real world and what she had been up to: heading back to Hufflepuff Gardens and finish the hated lines which was bound to become diffcult with a bickering stomach and the disturbing feeling that Christopher Carlisle by far wasn't as interesting a person as Oliver Wood. 

~*~ 

So, what do you think? I think there will be more Oliver Wood from now on. 

Chocolate Chip Cookies for every review! 


	15. What Happens More

Hallo!

Well, I assume probably only Quetzal is still reading this, so: hi, Sweetie, how are you? :)))))

It took me pretty long to finish this (most time took typing it into the comp) but I needed a good time of thinking – also I've just been being plain lazy -.-° Further notices at the end of chapter.

Anyways there is new stuff on my homepage: a new fanart and a little doujinshi, if you have problem with the navigation just ask me :)

---

Soon Ruby gave up on trying to finish the lines. She was really sick by now and concentrating (or even moving) had become pretty difficult. Witty was lying on Ruby's pillow, sleeping soundly. Ruby glowered at her. The tiny fairy had eaten an amount which should have made her burst but all effect it had was drowsiness and content sleeping. Wishing she was her fairy Ruby left a note for Witty and left the common room heading for the hospital wing.

When she entered the long high-ceilinged room she felt her stomach finally rebelling and pushing past a student standing in the passageway between the beds Ruby quickly grabbed the bucket she knew was placed between beds 13B and 12B and forgetting there was another person around she sank to her knees and thankfully threw up. The smell made her feel even sicker but at least her stomach was calmed down a bit and Ruby slumped together feeling pretty relieved. A familiar voice made her jump: "You're _so_ happy to see me again?"

Oliver's mocking tone didn't annoy her as it probably would have done some weeks ago. Especially not as a hand with a hankie appeared at her left side. She cleansed her mouth carefully then looked around.

"Thank you. she whispered." Oliver stayed while Madam Pomfrey checked on her and decided she needed no potion but a bit of rest in the quiet infirmary - and company at that. Oliver grinned and sat down at the edge of bed 13B where Ruby half sat, half lay with her back against the bedpost. Madame Pomfrey smiled and winked at her then left for her office.

Ruby stared at her feet (in striped toe-socks), Oliver at his hands.

"So..." both began then laughed weakly.

"You first"Oliver pleased.

Ruby smiled "So...what were _you _here for?"

"Frankly – looking for you. I had hoped you'd work a little in the infirmary as you seemed to like the place..."

"How do you know? We...well, we haven't been on speaking terms when I did detention here..."

"Witty." he excusingly shrugged.

Ruby was more amused than annoyed "So...what more did she tell you about me? And - even more important - did she do it for one or two Marshmellow Mice?"

Oliver grinned slyly and for the first time looked at her. Was there a hint of a blush in his face? And for one ridiculous second Ruby felt the urge to take his hand into hers.

"Well, actually I just had to give her the puppy eyes whenever she refused to answer a question..."

Ruby was about to say something about Witty's weakness for good-looking guys but bit her lip just in time – she couldn't say _that_ to Oliver, could she? So there was awkward silence again.

Finally she sighed "Look, Oliver, I've been being so stupid, so nasty. I don't know what got into me. I'm truly sorry, ok?" She wasn't very good at excuses but there was pleading in her voice and Oliver obviously was surprised to hear it.

"Excuse accepted as long as you accept mine, too."

Ruby stared at him "Your excuse for _what_?"

"For me being pushy and all. I mean, you've been in a pretty weak and helpless position. And instead of just spending comfort as a friend should do I took advantage of it – and afterwards insinuated you of stupid things. I feel like such a fool, I'm very sorry!"

"Excuse accepted." Ruby mumbled thoughtfully feeling strangely uneasy by the word _friend._

"So we are friends?" Oliver asked while Ruby stared. Why was she so distressed by that question? Oliver was quick to assure "Just friends! I promise I'm up to no more!"

Later Ruby didn't know anymore how she mustered enough wits to nod but she did. And so, finally, the friendship between Ruby Riders and Oliver Wood was sealed though Ruby had an uncomfortable feeling that this was not enough for her anymore...

---

Saturday came with a surprise in the form of Franklin Abbot sweeping into the Entrance Hall together with a good deal of wind when Ruby and the others were coming from breakfast. With a delighted grin Ruby parted from the group of Hufflepuffs to go and greet him. Well - actually she flung her arms around his neck, happy to have her best friend from Hogwarts back (his absence had made her feel how much she actually liked his presence), while Witty was rushing around them laughing, infected by the girl's happiness. Franklin was a little taken aback but nevertheless also pleased by this sudden outburst of friendship. Finally Ruby backed away giving him the possibility to catch his breath again. Out of the corner of her eye Ruby saw Oliver passing then, bearing a strangely hurt expression but saying nothing. Ruby decided to deal with that later. Other Hufflepuffs now gathered around them, all greeting Franklin.

"I'm so happy you're back! How did you make Hannah let you go?" Ruby grinned broadly not caring for the glances she received from her fellow housemates around them. Franklin also shot her a strange glance and by _that _Ruby felt blushing without knowing a reason for it.

"What?" she asked slightly unnerved again.

"You sure you're you?"

"Eh?"

"It's like somebody has pushed a button inside you and I don't know if that's good - or creepy..."

For a short moment Ruby felt a flash of anger bubbling up but then she recognized the sparkle in Franklin's eyes and saw the ends of his mouth twitch slightly. Her anger quickly transformed into high spirits. They started their walk to Hufflepuff Gardens.

Amicably she laid her arm around his shoulders and playfully tugged at his ears as she had often seen Hannah do.

"Had a bit too much sweets on the train ride, hadn't we?"

Frank smirked. "I couldn't bring my half of your present here, could I? I'm prefect, sugar quills aren't the sort of stuff I should own. And one half of a family box even! That has its effects, y'know... By the way Hannah sends her thanks."

---

Sadly, it isn't more T.T

And herewith I'm pronouncing I'll abandon this story. It's not only lack of inspiration but also a big lack of time and motivation to continue this!!! Perhaps it's also because of the online Marauders RPG I'm participating in and spending a lot of my (HP-) energy on.

Following are just a few points I had been planning for the plot: P I had researched a little Latin and a curly hair charm: _Admonus Fluctus Capillus_ – probably the worst Latin ever -.-° Anyways that's my translation for _very wavy hair_ (couldn't find Latin for _curly_ so took _very wavy_ instead...)

Oliver's christmas presents were: self-knitted socks (he had asked his mum for them) in Hufflepuff colours and a very tiny Hogwarts uniform for Witty, ordered at Madam Malkin's. First I had planned for him to give her the presents rather than being shouted at. But on a second thought I decided Ruby wouldn't be the kind of character who forgives and forgets everything for christmas presents...

Her mother sends her the photo-album and Ruby recognizes Liz Harrington and finally begins to believe her. But Liz refuses to tell her anything about what led to the quarell with her mom. So Ruby goes on to find out herself. She finds help with Oliver and Franklin who begin to befriend and of course during that process she starts a relationship with Oliver, too... tehe I was vaguely planning to bring in another girl or two from her dorm gang but hadn't decided which, yet. Finally they find out what's with her grandfather (I wanted something evil, he was pretty choleric also, but I couldn't quite think of anything else than Deatheater – and that I found too "boring" and a rather weak plot twist) and then she has to deal with it. I wanted her mom und Liz to get on talking terms again. But perhaps some past thing related to that stuff with her grandfather comes up in the present and gives Ruby a nut to crack...


End file.
